<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When Fates Collide by BerenaRoseWolfe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24230605">When Fates Collide</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerenaRoseWolfe/pseuds/BerenaRoseWolfe'>BerenaRoseWolfe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Helen/Danielle Series [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005), Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV), Romance - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:47:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>28,598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24230605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerenaRoseWolfe/pseuds/BerenaRoseWolfe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Danielle has been abused by her ex-husband David for years and is forced to move to London after a viscous attack leaves no other option for Danielle. Also Danielle meets a woman but quickly keeps her distance as she is traumatized.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Danielle Wolfe &amp; David Kirk, Danielle Wolfe &amp; Helen Lynley, Philip and Elizabeth Wolfe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Helen/Danielle Series [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Blinded By Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Drugs, alcohol and rape will be included. If you are easily upset please do not my story, thank you.</p><p>This is the sequel to my first story 'Let Your Love Walk In'. This is the second part of my Helen/Danielle series.</p><p>This is also from Danielle's POV.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a lovely warm sunny day with a gentle breeze blowing through my blonde beach wavy hair, I was having a walk through my favourite place and sat on the grass admiring the beautiful scenery that was before me. It was my day off as I work as a Cardiology Surgeon at Memorial hospital, I live in San Francisco with my parents and my older brother John.</p><p>John and I were as close as anything, it was him who I confided in about my sexuality and he promised to never tell anyone, I was scared of my parents finding out because I was their second child but I was their only daughter. Plus my dad was a respectable man in San Francisco, a former Army Lieutenant and he had served his country well. I was his Princess and I loved him with all of my heart, I was a daddy's girl and the thought of losing him if I told him that I am bisexual torn my heart in half.</p><p>As for my mother, well she was always bragging about me to her friends, I was the daughter she always dreamed of but feared she may never have. So when my mother fell pregnant with me, she was over the moon and my dad was just as happy. He never let my mother carry anything heavy, you could say he was cautious about me as an unborn baby. I was born 31 weeks premature and only weighed 1lb 3oz, I am so tiny that my lungs and heart weren't fully developed. I was given only a mere 2% chance of survival, the doctors told my parents that I would suffer from heart problems and would be prone to get viral infections.</p><p>However, the doctors kept an eye on me, I slowly began to gain weight and pulled through to the doctors' astonishment, when I was big enough and weighed a little more than I did, I was gently placed into my mother's arms and felt her warm soft skin next to mine. We bonded with each other and then I bonded with my dad, who I am told cried with happiness that I was fighting to stay with them.</p><p>At six months old, I was finally allowed home and I weighed a healthy 6lb 5oz, I met my older brother John who had just turned three years old. My dad gently placed me into my brother's arms and we smiled at each other, I looked into his soft baby blue eyes and he kissed my forehead gently. From that day on, John became my protector and wouldn't let anyone pick on me, his friends were ok and they used to encourage me to chase them around the back garden, as I was scared about running and then John took my hand into his and gently ran with me.</p><p>I eventually found my rhythm of running and John let go of my hand, I chased him and his friends round the back garden with our parents laughing and giggling, after catching John and his friends, my dad scooped me up into his arms and blew raspberries on my tummy and I giggled loudly as I was ticklish on my tummy.</p><p>I was their baby and they loved me, I had my first major heart operation at the age of 3, one of the holes in my heart closed and trapped air in my heart, I was in pain and my parents and my brother John were protective, they took me to hospital and I was whisked away for emergency surgery. I pulled through yet again and I was spoilt by my parents and my brother John, though I was never too spoilt, it was nice and I enjoyed the attention I got from them and John.</p><p>As I relived the warm happy memories, I was lucky to have such loving parents who gave up most of their time for me and John, I walked back home just minding my own business like I always do, I then bumped into a man and turned round to apologize, 'Oh sorry, my fault.' I said as I gazed into the brown eyes of a gorgeous teenager who had messy brown hair and sideburns. 'It's ok no worries, I'm David?' he replied holding his hand out to me, I was brought up to be polite so I shook his hand, 'I'm Danielle, nice to meet you.'</p><p>We smiled at each other and walked together for a bit, one thing I must admit is that David was the perfect gentleman. After reaching my house, he took my hand and gently kissed my hand, my dad had just returned from his job and placed a protective hand on my shoulder, which I didn't mind because my dad always did this, it was his way of letting me know he was there. 'Who is this Dani?' my dad asked me, 'This is David, we bumped into each other by accident.' I responded as my dad smiled a little, 'Nice to meet you, David, I'm Philip Wolfe, Danielle's dad.' my dad said shaking David's hand, 'Nice to meet you too. Anyway I better go, catch you later sometime Danielle.' David replied before walking off.</p><p>It took my dad a while to come round to David, I couldn't blame my dad as I had a history of previous boyfriends using me for one thing, one day my mother invited David round for tea, I answered the door to find David smartly dressed with his messy brown hair silked back and he had two sets of flowers in his hands, 'This is one for you.' he said handing me the flowers, 'Thank you, they are beautiful.' I responded smelling them, 'and These are for you Mrs Wolfe.' David kissed her hand after giving her the flowers, 'Thank you David.' my mother said smiling. Then my dad came into the hallway, 'Mr Wolfe, how nice to see you again?' David said as my dad was shocked at the transformation of David, 'Surely this can't be the same person who I met a couple of months ago.' he responded shaking David's hand.</p><p>We all sat down to dinner, I helped John with the dishes after we had finished and I knew something was bothering my older brother, John, 'Hey what's up?' I asked him after nudging him gently as I washed the pots, 'It's just a big brother thing ok, but I don't trust him yet.' John replied, I was shocked as John always trusted people but sometimes he would get the feeling that he couldn't someone I respected him so much after all he is big brother, 'Ok, what makes you feel that you can't trust him?' I replied back, 'I don't know Dani, I think there is something about him that I don't trust. Promise me, Dani, that you will be careful around him?' John responded, 'I will I promise you.' I replied, you see John and I have our own secret code, which helps us both and not even our parents know the secret code.</p><p>John and I shared a long cuddle, I loved him so much as my big brother and he loved me, we were (as our parents put it) each other's protector and they encouraged us to stay close to each other. Two months later I confided in John about my sexuality and I didn't want our parents to know because I was scared of hurting them. John cuddled me and advised me to not tell David which I did not, John supported me and kept my secret, we met up weekly and shared memories of our childhood.</p><p>As I shared a laugh with my brother John, little did I know that my world was to change forever.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Abuse Starts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>David begins to slowly abuse Danielle.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a full nine months before David and I began a relationship. We moved in together, in a nice house and we decorated it having fun in the process. When I finished my decorating, I put the kettle on and made two teas, I called David for a break. He came downstairs and supped his tea in one, 'Can't stop, almost done.' he said as he put his cup in the sink and went back to work.</p><p>After drinking my tea, I was called into work for an emergency operation, I went upstairs and told David I had to go into work, 'Babe I'm needed at work sorry.' I said as he looked at me, 'Don't be late home.' his tone of voice had changed and I was shaking inside, 'It's an operation.' I replied just then he lunged at me and grabbed my shoulders hard, 'I said don't be late home.' He raged at me as his grip was hard, 'That hurts please stop.' I replied in tears, 'Stop crying you big baby or I will give you something to cry about.' he replied coldly then let me go, I drove to work and sat in the office crying. I soon perked up and did the operation, I was just about to go home when Dr Naylor asked me to help with one more operation and I agreed, I texted David straight away, 'Just doing one more operation and then I coming home.' I sent the text and then three dots appeared on my screen, followed by the words, 'Yeah I bet, probably shagging a bloke behind my back. Your such a whore.' David's words had me in tears more, I replied, 'I'm not honestly.' I replied as I put my head in my hands.</p><p>Then my phone pinged with a text, I read it and was heartbroken, 'Who would want to shag a fat slag like you.' David said in the reply, I wasn't fat and I was slim build, I ignored the text and went to do the operation. It lasted two hours, which David didn't like, I got home and went inside before I could react, David grabbed me and threw me onto the sofa. He came on top of me and called me every name under the sun, I tried to get away but he held me down and then stripped me naked from the waist down. </p><p>I felt a piercing pain soar through my body, as David had forced himself inside me. I hadn't lost my virginity as I wanted to wait till after we were married, David did say he understood that I wanted to wait, but obviously, he didn't because he was raping me and was forcibly kissing me. Afterwards, he got off me and went out, I quickly got in the bath to scrub myself clean, only I sat down in the bath I screamed in pain as the hot water hit me between my legs and I bled in the bath. After a while, I managed to wash and I got out of the bath, I cleaned it up and slipped into my PJs and I climbed into bed, cuddling my pillow crying silently.</p><p>David came back and I could tell he had been drinking, he climbed on me and tried to kiss me, I pretend I was asleep and ignored him which was a mistake I regretted to make, as David punched me in my ribs. The pain hit me like a Dodge ball, I pleaded with him to stop but he didn't and he just kept hitting me until he fell asleep. I got up and went into the bathroom, my body was black and blue all over and my ribs were hurting, I cried in the bathroom as I realised that John had been right about David. He duped us all apart from John, I couldn't help but feel so lost with my big brother.</p><p>The following morning, David woke up and went to the shop, he bought a bunch of flowers and came home, 'I'm sorry baby, please forgive me and it won't happen again I swear.' David said as he took my hand into his hand, I melted to him and took the flowers, 'It's ok and I forgive you.' They were the fatal words I regretted ever saying to him, why? Because the abuse continued, David pulled me down and suppressed me telling me I had no rights to anything. I was his punchbag and sex slave, I wanted to scream sometimes but I just let it happen because I was too scared of him.</p><p>Soon he invited his parents round for tea and I watched helplessly as his reaction around his parents had changed, he was polite to me and kissed my cheek. Secretly I knew it was a cover to throw them off, David was their golden boy and he could do no wrong in their eyes. His mother came to help me in the kitchen and she went on about how David makes her proud and that he was her baby. She thanked me for helping David to love again and I smiled at her, knowing that she had no idea of the monster her only son was. We had tea and dessert, I stayed quiet as David told jokes and his dad was shocked at how I was quiet, upon hearing from David that I was bubbly and quite the talker at times.</p><p>However it was five weeks later, when I met David's younger sister Helen, we bonded immediately and shared songs, Helen was the only one who saw through David's charade of innocence and she told me something which she made me promise to not tell anyone else, which I didn't. Afterwards, we were at home when I noticed white powder on the side and I quickly realised it was cocaine, 'David, why are you doing drugs? My parents are coming for dinner.' I said to David, before I had a chance to do anything, David grabbed me and pinned me against the wall, 'Don't tell me what to do bitch. I tell you what to do got it.' He barked at me and then he forced me to perform oral sex on him, to which I violently threw up afterwards, 'Clean that up bitch.' he said as he aggressively grabbed my hair and forcibly kissed me which I pulled away.</p><p>Then he beat me up to a pulp, I had to decline my parents from coming, I told them I was ill and that it was contagious. They agreed for another time, I hung up and then watched as David snorted cocaine and drank alcohol, the following day he organised a drug run at the house, buying and selling drugs and I didn't agree with it. 'I'm not having drugs being sold here, it's my home too.' I said to David, to which he reacted and gave me a backhander in the face, 'Stay out of my business bitch. Now get upstairs and leave me alone.' He grabbed me and threw me upstairs, I stayed upstairs as I heard him laughing with his mates. They were soaking up that he was a good guy and I looked at the bruises on my body, they were a painful reminder that David wasn't a good guy.</p><p>It was now ten o'clock at night and I hadn't eaten anything as I didn't wanna disturb David and his mates, David came up to the bed and climbed on top of me, I tried to fight him off as I didn't wanna have sex with him and I wasn't in the mood. 'Leave me alone David, I don't want it tonight.' With that, David beat me and turned me over trapping my hands and he forced himself inside me again, I was crying as he kept raping me until he fell asleep. I climbed from underneath him and went to get a bath while washing my face, David pushed my head underwater and held me down as I tried to fight to get to the surface. When he finally let me, he smacked me for not dying and I coughed up excess water from my lungs, however, I stayed away from David and distanced myself from his mates.</p><p>The distancing didn't help though as David followed me around like a lost puppy and would rape me whenever he wanted, he offered me to his mates they declined to call me every name under the sun, I was hurting and I ran upstairs into the bathroom and locked the door behind me. I cried silently as my heart breaks massively, I loved David but I quickly realised that he was just using me and to be honest I wanted to curl up on the sofa with my big brother John as we did when we were younger. My whole world was crashing down, and I didn't wanna be with David anymore, just then David flew into a massive rage and broke the door in, he beat me up and then smashed my head into the bathroom mirror, he was like a crazed animal in a fire. He then violently raped me and left bruises on my legs and my genital area.</p><p>I tried to breathe but I was in so much pain that it was impossible to breathe, David then told me, 'Your mine now and you belong to me. I say when it's over not you, now get out of my sight you pathetic piece of scum.' he got off me and I ran into the spare bedroom, crying even more as I slid down the wall and then I climbed into the bed and hugged the pillow. To be honest, I wanted to end my life but it was my big brother John who kept me going through it, he suspected the abuse and I knew I couldn't lie to him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Pregnancies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Danielle falls pregnant many times to David, but each pregnancy ends in a miscarriage or an ectopic pregnancy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was now fifteen years later, David and I were still married and he continued to abuse me, I recently had an ectopic pregnancy after discovering that I was pregnant by rape. I told David that I was pregnant and at first, he was happy but then the happiness quickly turned into rage and he beat me up, yelling at me, 'You did it to trap me, bitch, I hate you.' He continued to abuse me until he left for work, I cried silently as I held my tummy and I wanted to ring my brother John but declined because I was terrified of David.</p><p>As I cleaned up the mess, I keeled over in pain and collapsed, the next thing I knew I woke up in the hospital and John was by my bedside holding my hand, 'Hey you ok Dani?' John said after kissing my forehead, I had never seen John cry like that and my heart broke, 'The baby?' I asked him still weak from the operation, 'You had an ectopic pregnancy Dani, the doctor said you might not be able to conceive again Dani.' John responded while crying still, I knew who exactly who to blame and that was David. I asked John if he could hold me like he used to do when we're kids and he did, I cried in his arms and being in his arms made me feel safe again.</p><p>' I want to leave David, he doesn't love me and he has been cheating on me. I'm sorry John that I didn't follow your advice, I want to come home, I want mom and dad.' I said to John as he held me in his arms, 'He duped you Dani just like he did with mom and dad, come and stay with me Dani and I'll call mom and dad, so you can see them ok?' John responded to me, 'Ok John.' I replied, just then Helen walked in and saw me in John's arms, 'I'm sorry Danielle.' she said to me as she cried, I couldn't blame Helen and she was the only other person besides John that had seen through David's charade.</p><p>However, I was released from the hospital and stayed with John, luckily David didn't know where John lived but it didn't help as I was terrified of David. John called our parents and they came to his house, as soon as my mom saw me she knew instantly that David had been abusing me and she just held me in her arms as I broke down crying. It felt like a huge release had been lifted my chest, my dad wouldn't leave my side and neither would my mother, John also set up a third bed in the spare bedroom so he could sleep in the room too. I slept in the middle of my parents and felt safe, they each had their arms over my tummy as I held their hands, I did have nightmares but I knew I was safe with my family.</p><p>I went to the police and told them everything, I was examined and then sent home after I filed for divorce and filed for a restraining order against David, I stayed at my parent's house and John sold his house so he could move back in with our parents. I changed my mobile number and only gave it to the people I trusted the most, David came round to my parent's house and tried to win me over but I finally stood my ground and said no, 'I don't care, David, I don't want you anymore.' I had already taken the rings off my fingers and gave them back to him as my dad stood by me and rubbed my back. I closed the front door and hugged my dad, he kissed my head and wouldn't let me go, I then heard David threatening to kill himself, 'Danielle, please come back to me. If you don't I will kill myself.' I just ignored him as I was used to him saying that and I always fell for it but now I wasn't falling for it and I left to him.</p><p>As I laid on the sofa with my mom, I burst into tears as I finally told her about the miscarriages I had suffered through David, 'Mommy, I have been pregnant before and they all ended in miscarriages, apart from this one as I had an ectopic pregnancy.' I said as I cried, 'Baby I'm so sorry, why didn't you tell me before?' she replied, 'Because David made me feel that it was all my fault.' I responded and she quickly cuddled me more, 'It wasn't your fault baby, David caused the miscarriages because he abused you. Your safe now and we won't let him hurt you ever again.' my mom said before she kissed my head, I just stayed in her arms and cried as I needed to let out my emotions.</p><p>It was nine months later, I was finally starting to feel like old me again, I still had nightmares but I stayed strong. David was now stalking me and leaving me hateful letters, this was in the hopes that I would come running back to him for protection but I just reported it to the police and I got restraining orders after restraining orders, it got to the point that I raged at David to leave me alone. But he wouldn't give up and just kept stalking me, even my brother John warned him off and told him to leave me alone. John's friends even had to get involved and they protected me as they don't believe in hitting women, 'Just leave her alone David, you have hurt her enough.' one of John's friends had said, however, the stalking never stopped and I was getting frustrated with him though I stood my ground and stayed with my family.</p><p>My parents decided to treat me and John to dinner at our favourite restaurant, I was anxious about David following me but I didn't let it bother me, as I was with my parents and brother. We enjoyed the day out and I loved having a laugh with John, we were a family again and nothing could stop that. As we walked to my dad's car, David appeared and grabbed my arm, 'You're coming with me?' he said as he squeezed my arm, my dad dragged him off me, 'Stay away from my daughter or I'll have you arrested. Come on Princess let's go home.' My dad put a protective arm around me as I held John's hand, as we drove him, John held me in his arms to comfort me. I was more determined than ever to stay away from David and I continued to fight him, I even attended counselling but it didn't seem to help. My mother knew what was wrong and stayed with me, I heard her voice as she gently whispered in my ear, 'Give it time baby, the counselling will help eventually.' she said as she kissed my head.</p><p>One day when my parents were at work, I was left at home with John, he went for a bath and I stayed downstairs. However David gets into the house via the back door, I stood up to him and he beat me up, before forcing himself inside me. I quickly screamed and John came running downstairs, he fought with David and overpowered him, I called the police and they arrested David. My parents came back from work after I called them, I told the police that David had raped me and they took samples, I even had the bruises to prove it. David was bailed out by his friends, his mother turned on him and refused him to come to her house and his dad wouldn't have anything to do with him. David swore revenge on my family including me, I knew what he was doing and I didn't fall for it, so I left him to his little mind games.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Birthday Massacre</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Danielle spends her birthday but it ends in horror.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a lovely morning, the birds chirping made me feel at peace, I was living back with my parents and my brother John. I had started the divorce proceedings and just a few weeks after reporting David to the police, the judge granted my divorce from David immediately and I was happy, I had nightmares and night terrors but my brother John never left my side and he slept in my double bed with me as my bedroom was next door to my parents. I know John and I were adults but I felt safe with my big brother around me and I didn't want him to leave me.</p><p>However I woke up a couple of days ago feeling light-headed and I couldn't keep anything down, I put it off as my monthly cycle and didn't bother with it, I told my mom that I felt light-headed and she looked after me, 'It's probably my monthly mom.' I said to her as she stroked my hair, I laid on the sofa and fell asleep and woke up after an hour as I was going to throw up. My mom did me some dried toast and a hot chocolate, I decided to go to bed early and John laid next to me, he stroked my hair as I smiled and fell asleep. The following morning, I was awoken by the sounds of, 'Happy birthday Dani!' i was happy and couldn't stop smiling as John sat next to me on the bed, 'Happy birthday sis.' John said as he kissed my cheek.</p><p>My parents and brother did me breakfast in bed for my birthday, after I ate my birthday breakfast I noticed that I had kept it down and I was happy. However I didn't wanna go out as I wasn't feeling up to it, 'Dad I don't want to go out, I just don't feel up to it.' I said as I rubbed my forehead, he took my hands into his and smiled at me, 'Hey I know you don't want too, but you need to celebrate your birthday and your mom and I will be here when you get back, even John will be here too.' My dad replied, 'Ok daddy, maybe I will go to the cinema with my friends as one of my friends' mom has offered to drive us all there and back home.' I replied smiling at him, 'Good Princess, just have fun ok.' My dad responded as we walked into the living room arm in arm, 'I will daddy I promise.' I smiled at him and I spent time with my parents and my brother John.</p><p>John and I decided to spend time together, we played football in the back garden with each other as our parents just sat watching us, it was like John and I were kids again and we enjoyed playing together. After I won a game of football, John and I collapsed onto the grass in a fit of giggles as John tickled me and I couldn't help but giggle. I gently pushed him off and we had a play fight, our parents just watched us, then I hugged John as we sat on the grass and he held me in his arms. Then we all had a picnic in the back garden, giggling and reliving memories of me and John as kids, it was as if nothing could spoil this warm wonderful moment. Afterwards, I went upstairs and had a warm bath, my mom stayed with me as I was scared but I felt safe with her there, I got out and got dressed, I let my mom do my hair and makeup as we bonded. 'Please mommy, can you do it please?' I asked her using my hazel brown puppy eyes which I knew that my mom couldn't resist, 'Ok baby.' She said as she pulled me into her arms and kissed my cheek, she did my makeup and my hair, I looked beautiful.</p><p>As we walked downstairs together, my dad and John were surprised, my dad decided to take a family photo on the camera with a timer and we all smiled, my dad got the photo uploaded on his computer and printed one big one to put in the frame and gave each of us one small picture to keep with us. I put mine in my purse in the picture pocket, then I heard a knock on the door and it was my friend picking me up, I gave my parents and brother a cuddle and left all smiles. I showed my friends the picture that my dad had given me, they all loved it and said that I was finally happy. My friend Sasha's mother had treated us all to a drink and meal before we went to the cinema and watched a movie.</p><p>We got to the cinema and chose a film to a watch, we got our snacks and treats, we then went into the screen room laughing and giggling about our childhood. We waited patiently for the film to start and we sat in the middle row, I was enjoying the time with my friends, I went to the toilet before the film finally came on. Then we sat and watched the film, at eleven o'clock the film finished and Sasha's mother was waiting for us, we had a drink and then went home, I was the last drop off, 'Thank you, Sasha, for taking me out.' I said to her as I talked to them for a while, 'Your welcome Dani and I would love for us to hang out again.' Sasha replied, 'Me too Sasha, night.' I responded and then watched them leave and then I went inside my parent's house.</p><p>It was unusually quiet when I entered the house, I soon found my dad laying on the sofa, he had been stabbed to death and I cried hugging him and then I went to find John and our mom, as I ran into John's bedroom, I gasped as I saw my older brother John, he had been hung from the ceiling and he had been cut open. I cried as I tried to make sense of things, just then I heard my mother running upstairs followed by footsteps which I recognised, I quickly hid under John's bed and witnessed my mom trying to escape from my ex-husband David. 'Where is Danielle?' he barked at my mother as she cried, 'I don't know, please leave me alone.' My mother responded fearing for her life, 'Danielle belongs to me and no one is gonna take her from me.' David replied, then my mother saw me and kept quiet I knew she was protecting me but I wanted to help her and I couldn't, just then David stabbed my mother to death in front of me and in my brother's bedroom.</p><p>When David had left the house, due to the police arriving at the house and I crawled out from under the bed and I went to my mother crying, 'Mommy wake up. It's Dani, mommy wake up please.' My heart broke massively as then I was taken into the police station, I gave them a statement and I told them that it was David, 'It was my ex-husband David, he did this and he wants me back but I don't want him back.' I said to the detective and they took care of me, as I sat in the office of the detective, my whole world had come crashing I had lost my parents and brother on my birthday, I looked at the photo of me and my family all smiling and I couldn't help but cry even more.</p><p>After David was arrested and charged, I found out that he had been secretly obsessed with me even before we had met and I felt violently sick as the detective read to me the diary which David had wrote and I couldn't bear to hear anymore, 'I'm sorry I can't hear this.' I said as I put my head into my hands crying, just as I left the station, the detective handed me the photo of me and my parents and my brother. I was placed into witness protection and I moved to London with the help of my friends and Sasha's mother, I vowed to keep in touch with them and I kept to my word, I rebuilt my life.</p><p>A couple of months after the murders of my family, I felt strange about my tummy and I decided to do a pregnancy test, as I noticed that my monthly was late. I did the test and I was shocked as I saw the results and I was pregnant, then I broke down in tears as I realised that my parents and brother would never get to meet my baby. Yes I was told by that I may never be able to get pregnant but it was a miracle that I had this baby and I knew who the dad was and I did not want any secrets between me and my baby. But first I told the police and they agreed to not tell David, however, he was sentenced to life imprisonment without the possibility of parole for the murders of my family.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Counselling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Danielle is three months pregnant and discovers from her doctor that she has Post Traumatic Stress Disorder and she begins counselling with a woman named Dr Helen Lynley who is both a child and adult psychologist.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Since I discovered that I was pregnant, I was having recurring nightmares about the night I lost my parents and brother on my birthday, plus I was having recurring nightmares about my abusive marriage with David and fearing he would return to kill me. As I sat on the sofa in the living room with my cup of tea, I sat with my legs up and I looked at the photo of me and my family smiling. I stroked my small bump while smiling and talking to my baby, 'Your nana and grandad would have been so happy that they wouldn't be able to contain their excitement as you are the only grandchild. Your uncle John would have loved you so much, he would play dress with you and taught you how to play football.' As I stroked my bump, my heart swelled with love and achiness as I missed my family so much.</p><p>I decided to go and see my GP and I told him what was wrong, 'I keep having recurring nightmares about the night I lost my parents and brother on my birthday. I don't want pills, I just need help Doctor.' I said as he listened to me and then he spoke, 'Ok what I am going to do is refer you to a child and adult psychologist named Dr Helen Lynley. She will help you for as long as you need her ok Danielle?' He replied, 'Yes thank you, Doctor.' I responded as he wrote up the referral and then I left his office, I was given a job interview at Holby City after I had applied for the position of the joint clinical lead of Darwin along with a woman named Dr Jac Naylor. I went to the interview and explained that I was pregnant with my first child and also I was doing some counselling. 'I don't want anyone else to know Ms Tate, as I have PTSD and I would like to keep my private life private from everyone.' I said as I stroked my bump, 'That is completely fine by me Ms Wolfe and there will only be myself who will know as you have explained to me. You will be the joint clinical lead of Darwin with Dr Jac Naylor and you will be entitled to have time off for your counselling sessions, which all you need to do is tell me when they are and I will excuse you ok.' Ms Tate replied to me, 'Ok thank you very much.' I responded and then I left the office after she told me that I was successful, I was so happy and I felt that finally my life was changing for the better and I went home and sat in my chair.</p><p>Just then my phone rang and I answered, 'Hello?' I said as I waited for a reply, 'Hello, is that Ms Danielle Wolfe?' a female voice replied, 'Yes this is me.' I replied, 'Hi, I'm Dr Helen Lynley, I am a child and adult psychologist and I will be your personal counsellor for as long as you need me ok.' Helen replied, 'Yes thank you.' I responded, 'Right so, I am free for this afternoon  if you would like to come and meet me.' Helen replied, 'Er yes, sure I am available. I have just recently got a job as a Cardiology Surgeon and Ms Tate is giving me time off for when I am doing counselling. I don't start until tomorrow so I have time to meet you.' I responded, 'That is completely fine Ms Wolfe and I look forward to meeting you this afternoon, bye-bye.' Helen replied, 'Ok thank you bye.' I responded as I hung up and then got a bath, I drove to the building where Helen worked and I went inside up to the psychology department, as I left the lift I walked up to the desk I told the receptionist who I was, 'Hi I'm Dr Danielle Wolfe, I'm here to see Dr Helen Lynley?' I said as she smiled at me, 'Is Dr Lynley expecting you?' she replied, 'Yes she is.' I responded, 'Ok, please take a seat and I will let her know that you are here.' she replied, 'Thank you I said.' Then I went and sat down as I stroked my bump, then a few minutes later I met Helen Lynley.</p><p>'Dr Danielle Wolfe I presume?' Helen said as she approached me, 'Yes I am and you must be Dr Helen Lynley?' I responded shaking her hand, 'Yes that's me, let's go into my office.' Helen said as she led me into the office, Helen was beautiful with brown beach wavy hair and brown eyes, she was slender in appearance and was well mannered. I sat down on the sofa as she grabbed her clipboard and sat down in her chair, we got to know each other and I soon found myself crying as I relived the trauma of everything that had happened to me. 'My ex-husband abused me and I got pregnant by rape but the pregnancies ended in miscarriages and the last pregnancy before this one, had ended in an ectopic pregnancy.' I said as Helen came and sat next to me, I moved away quickly as memories of my abusive marriage overwhelmed me and Helen knew it, 'I won't hurt you Danielle and you're safe now. I am going to still be here for you and I will make it my mission to keep you safe ok Danielle?' Helen replied, I just nodded at her as I wiped my eyes, I felt so lost without my big brother John and our parents. Helen gave me a lift home in her car and then went back to get my car and bring it to my home, I got in the bath as I needed to relax and then slipped into my PJs and climbed into bed after locking up my house, I fell asleep and dreamt about the time of me and John playing, I was happy but then it turned into the nightmares as I saw John hanging from the ceiling and my mother being stabbed to death in front of me, I quickly woke up in a sweat and was crying. I did myself a hot chocolate and went back to sleep, I woke up the following morning and got ready for work, I drove to work and got a hot chocolate then I headed up to Darwin.</p><p>As I walked onto the Darwin ward, I met Dr Jac Naylor and we shook hands, I put my stuff in the office, I changed into my scrubs and Jac showed me around, Darwin. Afterwards, I did some paperwork in nurses station as Jac was doing some paperwork in the office, about an hour and a half into my first shift, I got my first patient and I dealt with it even though I was pregnant with my first child. As I tended to the patient, I found the problem and then went into the theatre with Jac, then after saving the patient I washed my hands and went to the office and sat down, 'Nice work today Wolfe. I am very impressed.' Jac said as she sat next to me, I moved a bit as I just wanted to be alone, 'Thank you and it does help as I worked at Memorial hospital in San Francisco as a Cardiology Surgeon.' I replied softly as I looked at Jac, 'Ok, may I call you Danielle?' Jac replied, I just nodded and then we chatted further and agreed that we would take it in turns to do the admin paperwork and we also agreed that we would take it in turns to get the hot drinks.</p><p>Overtime Jac and I became best friends, I eventually confided in her about my past, 'It's been so hard for me to try and get over it.' I said as Jac gently pulled me into her arms for a cuddle and I cried in her arms, she promised to never anyone and I knew I could trust her. A few weeks later I attended my sixth session of counselling and I slowly began to trust Helen, that when she sat next to me I wouldn't move away and Helen saw it, 'Your slowly making progress Danielle and I am proud of you.' Helen said as I smiled at her, 'I am still having nightmares, Helen, sometimes I just don't feel free from it.' I responded as she held my hand, 'The nightmares will be there all the time, they will go away eventually though triggers can happen and certain things will trigger the nightmares, Danielle.' Helen replied and I gave her a cuddle as I cried silently and then I opened up and told her that it my mom's birthday and she isn't here, I cried as Helen stroked my face and wiped my tears away, 'It will be hard for you especially your parents' and brother's birthdays because you have always had them in your life and now they aren't here and it will hurt. The pain of losing a family member never goes away but just remember that they are in your heart always Danielle.' Helen replied and then gave me a cuddle again, I soon left the session and Helen invited me to her house for a meal as I hadn't eaten. I met her husband, Tommy who was eventually called into work, I stayed the night at Helen's house as she was worried about me and I existed now six months pregnant.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Unexpected Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Danielle is home alone when she has an unexpected visitor.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was now six months pregnant and my baby hadn't been active as much and I asked Jac to have a look, which she did and she gave me an ultrasound scan. As I laid on the sofa in our office, my heart was pounding with fear and I began shaking, Jac held my hand as she did the ultrasound scan and then I heard three bumps, which I came to realise was the sounds of heartbeat and Jac smiled at me, 'Your baby is completely fine, well and healthy, she is just sleeping.' Jac said as she wiped my grown tummy taking the gel and I was surprised, 'She?' I asked her surprised, I decided I wanted to wait until I had given birth to find out what I had, but either way, I was still happy. Jac quickly apologized, 'I'm sorry, I noticed the gender when I was looking for a heartbeat.' she said as I just smiled, 'Hey it's ok Jac, I am happy and now that I know it's a girl for definite, the name I chose for her is perfect.' I responded as I sat up a bit more.</p><p>I went home for the night as Abby gave me the time off to prepare for my baby girl, as I laid in the warm paradox bath, I had unwillingly fallen asleep and dreamt about my parents and my brother, they were in a peaceful place with lush green grass and a beautiful blue sky. As I sat with them I was also pregnant in my dream, 'I miss you all so much, even you John and I feel so lost without you.' I said as I could feel myself getting upset, John hugged me, 'I know you miss me Dani and one day we will be reunited.' I had never felt stronger in my life than I did in this dream, 'Dani, we want you to know that we still love you so much and no matter what happens, you will always be our baby.' My dad said as I was confused, 'What do you mean daddy?' I responded as my mom smiled, 'Sweetheart, we have always known that you are bisexual and it has never bothered us because you are our baby and you always will be no matter who you are happy with.' my mom said as she turned me around and I saw a brown-haired woman.</p><p>I had recognised her instantly and I turned back to my mother, 'But she's married to a man and she is my personal counsellor.' I said as she looked at me, 'Love happens in mysterious ways sweetheart and you met her because you both were lost and that's when the meeting happened.' My mom replied as the woman came up to me and said, 'Danielle wakes up.' I woke up to find Helen knelt down next to the bath, 'You fell asleep in the bath Danielle, that was dangerous.' Helen said as I grew scared of her voice, which she saw and realised, 'I'm sorry Danielle, I didn't mean to get angry, I won't hurt you I promise.' Helen stroked my face and then I go out of the bath and slipped into my PJs, I then went downstairs to Helen, she had made us a cuppa and got my biscuits out. As she got comfortable, I climbed into her arms resting my bum on her lap and just buried my head in her chest. I felt Helen wrap her arms around me as I needed a cuddle and I was beginning to feel safe in Helen's arms.</p><p>As I laid in her arms, I was quiet and then I told her about the dream that I had, 'I had a dream, Helen.' I said as I stayed in her arms, 'About what Danielle?' Helen replied while stroking my hair, 'My parents and my brother, they were at peace and the place they were in had lush green grass and a beautiful blue sky...' I responded as I heard Helen giggle a little, so I continued, 'As I sat with them, my dad told me that I was still their baby and then my mom revealed that they had known for a very long time that I was bisexual, but it never bothered them because it didn't change the fact that I was their baby.' I responded as my eyes filled up with tears, 'It's ok I have you, let it come out. Is that the first dream you have had since you lost them?' Helen replied and I nodded, 'Do you hate me?' I responded as I looked up at you, Helen smiled at me, 'No I don't hate you Danielle, and the fact that you are bisexual does not bother me at all.' Helen replied as I smiled.</p><p>Just moments later, I felt my baby girl kick, 'ouch, she is such a kicker.' I said as I lifted up from Helen's arms, 'May I please?' Helen asked as she wanted a feel so I let her, 'Sure go ahead.' I responded smiling, 'Thank you, Danielle.' Helen gently placed her hand on my tummy and a few seconds later, she felt my baby girl kicking, 'ow she is a kicker.' Helen replied giggling, it felt as though Helen and I were bonding over my baby girl and I grabbed my cup to have a drink, as I drank some Helen smiled at me, 'What Helen?' I said as I placed my cup on the table, then I laid back in her arms, 'You're so beautiful, and I have noticed that you look like your mom.' Helen replied as I blushed red, I had never been complimented like that before and certainly, David never gave me compliments just hurtful insults, 'Thank you, Helen.' I responded sheepishly, I felt Helen's hand gently lift my head up to look at her, 'I mean it Danielle and you are beautiful.' Helen replied as she stroked my face.</p><p>Then out of the blue, I leaned up and kissed her passionately, Helen responded to the kiss and I felt different than I had felt when I first kissed David, it was as follows, I felt really loved by Helen as she made me feel safe and had helped me to love again. I was at peace while kissing Helen and I felt warm and fuzzy, I didn't even wanna stop kissing Helen. As we kissed, I wrapped my arms around Helen as she did the same, I soon stopped kissing her and just looked at her while having my hand on her face, 'What about Tommy?' I asked her as she kissed my forehead gently, 'I think we are going to divorce because we lost our baby, I was pregnant and had a miscarriage. We have tried talking to each other but it ends in arguments and saying hurtful things to each other.' Helen replied as she tried to compose herself but she couldn't hold in and she cried, as we cuddled, 'I'm so sorry Helen. It probably didn't or doesn't help with me being pregnant.' I responded while rubbing her back. 'It's ok Danielle and please don't blame yourself.' Helen replied as she stopped crying and she looked at me.</p><p>'If we have a relationship with each other Danielle, I don't want anyone to know because I want to talk to Tommy first and I am not quite ready for anyone to know yet.' Helen replied as she stroked my hair, 'That is fine by me Helen and I understand.' I responded, 'Also Danielle, I am willing to wait until you are ready for us to have sex. I won't push you and I don't want you to feel that you have to if you are not ready ok.' Helen replied, 'Thank you baby and when we do begin a relationship, you can treat my daughter as your own because I get the feeling that you have fallen in love with her already.' I responded smiling and Helen just smiled back, we kissed again and then Helen stayed the night at mine, as she didn't wanna go home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Neglection Revealed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Danielle learns from Helen that her husband Tommy is neglective.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the following morning, Saturday and the birds were chirping as the gorgeous sun graced the bright blue sky, I looked over as I was holding Helen's like warm hand as she was sleeping peacefully holding my hand. I gently lifted up and knelt on my left elbow, to look at the beauty who was next to me and I couldn't help but smile as I noticed how beautiful she was while asleep. While smiling to myself, I gently kissed her soft skin as she soon stirred and turned over to me, 'Good morning baby.' Helen said in her sleepy London accent, 'Good morning baby.' I replied back while still besotted with her beauty, 'How did you sleep?' She asked me as I laid on my back and she knelt on her elbow, 'A lot better than I had been doing baby.' I replied stroking her face, as we kissed passionately her phone rang and she let out an unhappy sigh as she knew it was Tommy, she picked her phone up and answered it, 'Hello.' She said as I kissed her neck seductively and then went into the bathroom.</p><p>'Where are you?' Helen replied as she continued her phone call, 'Look I'm sorry Tommy, but it is my day off and I won't be in today.' I heard her sigh of exhaustion as she continued, 'Forget it, Tommy, how many times do I ask for your attention and then I don't get it because I have to fight for your attention, it's either me or work Tommy. You know you didn't just a baby, I lost our baby too and all I want is for you to ask me once in a while how I feel because it seems I have to suppress my feelings for you.' I heard Helen sobbing her heart out and I went to her.</p><p>However as Helen saw me, my heart broke for her, 'Fine, then we are divorcing and I am starting the divorce proceedings.' With that Helen hung up and threw her phone at my wall, I walked over to her and hugged her, 'It's over for me and Tommy, I don't care anymore.' Helen said as she sobbed in my arms and I cuddled her. Eventually, she calmed down, we went downstairs and I made is a cup of tea, we sat on the sofa together and Helen opened up to me, 'He has always been neglectful of me, makes everything about him and I have to suppress my feelings because apparently I don't have feelings and I have to be strong for him.' I held Helen's hand as I knew what she was going through, 'It was the same thing with David, he abused me every way possible and yet I couldn't cry in his presence because it had to be about him and when he lost his nana, I had to comfort him. But yet, when was I allowed to cry and be able to feel, David even suppressed who I was really was he never knew I was bisexual but he surprised me because he didn't want me to feel or even look at someone else.' I replied as Helen looked at me.</p><p>'Will you come with me please baby, to get the divorce proceedings started?' Helen asked me with tears in her eyes, 'Of course I will baby.' I replied before kissing her cheek, then we looked at each other and kissed each other passionately. However, we ran out hands over each other's bodies and I pulled Helen on top of me, still kissing each other Helen slipped her hand up my top and I moaned into the kiss, just as Helen goes to take my top I freeze and have flashbacks, I gently push her away, 'I'm sorry I can't.' I begin crying as my abusive marriage with David overtakes me, 'Hey ssh it's ok baby, I'm here. We don't have to do it yet baby, I respect you, baby.' Helen pulled me into her arms and she comforted me, I wanted so much to have sex with her but my abuse left me with fear of being hurt, I knew Helen wouldn't hurt me and she loves me so much as I love her. I felt awful that I pushed her away but also I knew she understood, I went with her to the births, marriages and deaths, I went to the toilet and washed my face then returned to wait for Helen.</p><p>Soon, Helen came out and I gave her a cuddle, I saw Tommy was there but stayed with Helen, however, I drove us to her house and helped her to pack her stuff and I let her move in with me as I had the room. I watched as Helen handed her keys to Tommy, who didn't fight to keep her and she left with me. I drove us home and let her put her clothes in my wardrobe, as I stayed downstairs and made us a cuppa. Helen soon came down, she came into the kitchen and gently wrapped her arms around my tummy and kissed my cheek, 'Thank you baby for being here for me.' Helen said as I smiled, 'It's only far baby because you have been here for me and I love you.' I replied and then kissed her lips, I soon stopped, 'Fancy a takeaway babe?' I replied as my baby girl kicked me, Helen smiled at me, 'I'd love one babe, and she kicked again.' Helen responded. I stirred the teas and we went into the living room, 'Can I ask you something please Danielle?' Helen asked me as we sat down, 'Sure baby, what's up?' I replied with a smile, 'Would I be ok to adopt your child please?' Helen responded as she looked at me, I smiled brightly, 'I would be honoured baby and it will be nice for us to start a family together baby.' i replied and then we kissed.</p><p>I ordered us a Chinese and as we waited for tea, we went upstairs and got changed, slipping into our PJs, I wasn't uncomfortable around Helen but she was and I respected her, so I left and went downstairs. Five minutes later, Helen came down and snuggled into my arms as we waited for our tea. Fifteen minutes later, there is a knock at the door and I pay for our food, then we eat it together, I also had a secret surprise for Helen and when tea was done I gave it to her, 'Here you go, baby!' I said as I passed it to her, she smiled warmly as she took the box and opened it, her face turned to melted love face as she saw what I had bought her, a chocolate fudge brownie. She kissed my lips and I smiled as I ate my chocolate fudge cake, afterwards we went to bed and snuggled up together as we watched a film together. I looked down at Helen, who was tenderly kissing my bump and talking to our soon-to-be daughter, two weeks later Helen's divorce is finalized and the adoption is legalized.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Birth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Danielle goes into labour at twenty-four weeks pregnant.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a lukewarm morning on Monday, I had been experiencing some discomfort all night but I just put it down to my baby moving around in my tummy. I was cuddled up to Helen with my arm over her tummy as she was laid on her back and I was resting my head on her shoulder as her chin rested on my head. It was bliss being with Helen and she told me that she had never felt happier than she was when she is with me. I must admit, I was truly happy with Helen and she made me feel safe again and she helped me to open my heart again but only to her. I know, it sounds like something out of a fairy-tale, but I truly love Helen and she is my world now as well as our daughter, who is due in three months time and we were both excited.</p><p>I held Helen in my arms and rocked her (to try and calm her nerves), but it seemed that nothing I did could help her. As I was in the kitchen, I noticed the packet of fags on the side had gone. However, as soon as I looked outside and saw Helen light one of them, her nerves had calmed down. She felt really calm and she wasn't as worried; "Better baby?" Danielle said as she wrapped her arms around me.</p><p>I nodded, "Yep. Are these your fags babe?" Helen asked me curiously. "Yeah, I have been having cramps all night and my tummy was really tight. I haven't had a fag since I got pregnant with my baby." She responded sounding upset and concerned at the same time. I put the fag out and sat with her on the sofa, I gently took her hands into mine and spoke as softly as I could; "Baby, I don't want to alarm you at all, but I need to know. Has the baby been moving?" My bottom lip quivered and tears began to form in my Hazel brown eyes. "No, no please. Not my baby!"</p><p>Helen held me in my arms, "Come on let's get you to the hospital baby." I could barely speak because of her tears, Helen drove me to the hospital after locking up our house. She rang Jac immediately; Jac was in the middle of speaking with a patient when her phone rang, she saw Danielle's number (as she hasn't got Helen's number yet) pop up on her screen and she knew something was wrong. Jac quickly answered her phone; "Danielle, what's wrong?" Jac said after she left the patient and went into her office.</p><p>Helen quickly responded, "Jac, it's Helen Lynley. Erm, I'm bringing Danielle and she only wants you." "What's happened Helen?" Jac had replied. "Danielle has been cramping all night and she hasn't felt her daughter move at all. She is really upset at the moment." Helen said as she stopped at the traffic lights. "Ok Helen, get here as soon as you can and then come straight upto Darwin. I will get what I need and I will check Danielle over in our office." Jac responded concerned. Helen agreed, "Ok I won't be long Jac." She hung up and then five minutes later she pulled up in the hospital carpark and went straight upto Darwin with me.</p><p>"I do not want to be disturbed at all." I heard Jac say as she came into the office and saw Danielle. I helped Danielle to lie down, so Jac could examine her and find the problem. Two minutes later, Jac found the problem; "I need to book a theatre slot now." Jac said to one of the nurses. "What's wrong Jac?" I asked her. "Danielle's daughter has gone into foetal distress and I need to do an emergency C-section or the baby will die." Jac told me as my face turned into pure worry for Danielle.</p><p>However, Danielle had heard what was wrong and I knelt beside her, "Jac, please. Please save my baby, I can't lose her please save her Jac." Danielle was heartbroken, she had already lost her parents and brother, she wasn't prepared to lose her child. "I will Danielle, I won't let her die ok." Jac responded as she tried to hold the tears back, she kissed Danielle's forehead, "Helen I need to talk to you please." Danielle let me go to speak to Jac, "What's wrong Jac?"</p><p>Jac sighed, "I am going to need to put Danielle to sleep, as I suspect that she may haemorrhage after the birth." "Ok, why is that then?" I responded. "I think that a main artery maybe attached to the placenta and if it is, then there will be haemorrhage after I deliver the baby." Jac replied as I knew that she was being completely honest with me. I nodded not wanting to think about the potential possibilities, so I responded calmly to Jac, "Please do whatever you can to save Danielle and the baby, I can't lose them and I want us to be a family. You have my permission Jac, to do what is needed."</p><p>She nodded, "Maybe you should tell Danielle how you feel about the baby. Are you wanting to adopt the baby?" "Yes, if it's ok with Danielle." I responded before going back into the office to stay with Danielle. When Danielle had gone into theatre, I left the hospital to go the meeting and my mind was racing with worry. After arriving, I couldn't stop thinking about Danielle, I knew she needed me and I wanted to be with her so much, Danielle and the baby were my world now and the thought of losing them hurt me. Jac had gave me permission to stay in her and Danielle's office when I got back, after going into the room and sitting down, I couldn't concentrate at all.</p><p>It had been a horrifying four hours, as I didn't know what was going on with my girlfriend and our baby girl. Out of constant frustration (of not knowing), I began pacing the office back and forth. My fingers running through my hair and my eyes filling with tears, all I could think about was Danielle and our baby. "Please baby, please pull through with our daughter. Please." I began saying as sat on the sofa and bit my fingernails (something I don't usually do), but the thought of not knowing what was happening was frightening for me.</p><p>After about an hour or so, I fell asleep on the sofa and began dreaming about Danielle and our daughter. I know that she isn't mine biologically, but I definitely loved that baby girl with all of my heart and the thought of missing that chance to be her adopted mom ached my heart so much.</p><p>Two hours later:</p><p>It had now been a full six hours, I was still asleep on the sofa when Jac came into her office. She gently woke me up; "Helen? Hey, it's Jac." She said as I woke up. Rubbing my eyes, after sitting up, I immediately wanted to know how Danielle and the baby was. "How is Danielle and the baby?" I asked her in response. Jac swallowed and took a deep breath, before responding;</p><p>"The baby girl has been put in an incubator, as she needs respiratory support to breath as her lungs are not yet developed. She has blonde hair and weighs one pound 3 ounces, she measures just over eight and half meters long. Danielle is currently in intensive care, as I suspected there was a haemorrhage after the birth. The placenta was attached to a main artery which after I removed the placenta, the artery tore and I had to stem the bleeding. Danielle's heart did stop for forty-five seconds and I brought her back." She said as I felt my heart break.</p><p>"Can I see Danielle please?" I asked trying not to cry. Jac nodded and took me to see Danielle, she organised an bed for me sleep on as I wanted to stay with Danielle, "Can I have a picture of our baby, please Jac?" "Sure you can, I will take it myself and I will be monitoring yours and Danielle's daughter's care while she is under my care ok." Jac stated as I nodded in agreement. The moment we entered into Danielle's private room, my heart broke massively and I just cried endlessly as I walked over to Danielle, I kissed her forehead and held her hand; "I love you baby." I gently climbed onto the bed and hugged her, I desperately wanted Danielle to feel my presences so she knew that I was there with her.</p><p>Jac had already told me that it might be a couple of days or so before Danielle wakes up, but I just wanted her to know that I was there everyday for her. As I laid with Danielle, Jac kept her word and sent me a picture of our baby, she was absolutely gorgeous (just like Danielle), minus the wires of course, but just as I had fell in love with her before she was born, I fell in love with her all over again. After swapping numbers with Jac, I settled down and placed my right arm over Danielle's tummy, kissing her cheek tenderly and sliding my fingers in between her fingers, I fell asleep. Helen's thoughts as she sleeps next to Danielle;</p><p>"As I laid beside her that first night, I hoped and prayed that somehow she was going to be ok and that our little girl would be a fighter."</p><p>Danielle Wakes Up:</p><p>It had been a gruesome four days of complexity and it was touch and go for Danielle. However, I was asleep holding Danielle's hand, as I never slept on the bed that was provided for me. Anyway, I was suddenly startled by a slight grip of my hand and I was jolted awake. *Coughs* I heard Danielle coughing as she woke up and I couldn't believe; "Baby you ok? It's ok baby I'm here." I said as I cried and I kissed her forehead gently.</p><p>Danielle kissed me on the lips and I responded, then we hugged as I cried with happiness that she was ok. "I love you baby." Danielle muttered as I smiled. "I love you too baby." I responded, then I pulled away to look at her while stroking her hair. Then I got my phone out to text Jac but Danielle stopped me; "No baby, I just want to spend some quality time with you baby. Please?" Danielle said as I smiled and then I put my phone away.</p><p>"Ok baby, I'm here." I replied as she smiled at me. Danielle laid in my arms, "How is our daughter baby?" She asked me as my heart skipped a beat. "She is in an incubator baby, Jac has been keeping an eye on her. Look baby, here is a picture of her." I replied as I showed Danielle the picture and she cried. "She looks my dad so much, my mom's button nose and what about her eyes baby?" Danielle asks. I replied, "They are fused shut at the moment baby, but Jac believes that she will open her eyes soon ok."</p><p>Danielle cuddled into me more, "I found the adoption papers just before this happened." I gulped really hard, "I'm sorry baby. I have wanted to talk to you about it." Danielle looked up and put her finger on my lips. "Shush, baby I can't imagine anyone else to help me to look after my baby and I know how much that you want to be a mom. I can't take that away from you at all and I know that you love her just as much as you love me. So yes, you can adopt Grace and I would be honoured if you did baby." Danielle smiles at me.</p><p>I cried with happiness and joy, "Thank you baby and I do love Grace, I love you too baby." We kissed and hugged each other, much later I filled out the adoption papers with Danielle by my side and she signed them as did I, then I sent them off. Eventually, in the evening, I phoned Jac and told her that Danielle was awake and Jac came to see her. I had already explained to Jac about why I didn't tell her earlier. Jac was supportive and she also told us, that slowly Grace (now four days old) was making progress and her lungs were beginning to develop. "Grace is making progress slowly, I suspect that she may suffer from Asthma and all of her brain scans have come back ok. Grace's brain is functioning normally and by the way she is going, Grace maybe opening her eyes very soon." Jac said as I held Danielle in my arms and I kissed her head.</p><p>Meeting Our Little Fighter:</p><p>It was five weeks later, when we finally got to see our baby girl. Grace was beating the odds and she was fighting to stay with us, she had gained some more weight and weighed three pounds 2 ounces. Danielle was recovering well and soon was back walking, however she let me push her in the wheelchair as we went to meet our baby for the first time. When we got there, Danielle sat in the chair and Jac passed Grace to her, Danielle cried with happiness (Grace had opened her eyes); "She has uncle John's eyes. They are bright blue baby."</p><p>I had a look and Grace smiled at me, my heart swelled up with love and I smiled back at her. The adoption had been finalized last week and I couldn't wait for a hold of Grace, after an hour or so with her mommy, Danielle passed me Grace and I held her in my arms. We nicknamed Grace, 'Our Little Fighter', she was beating the odds and Jac was very impressed with it. Grace's eyesight was doing fine and her organs were all ok, even though she was premature, she was showing us what a fighter she was.</p><p>"She is definitely your daughter baby?" I said loving at Danielle. Danielle smiled, "She is our daughter." We kissed as I still held Grace in my arms and she just smiled at us, I lightly kissed her forehead and smiled at her as she fell asleep in my arms. When she was fully asleep, I passed her to Jac, as she needed to stay warm in an incubator for that bit longer, however Danielle and I shared a cuddle, then we went back to her private room and Danielle fell asleep in my arms as I held her.</p><p>I fell asleep, as I slept I dreamt about Grace and how she was running around the back garden and I was chasing her; "Chase me mommy." Grace was saying to me as I was giggling and then I caught her off guard, I picked her up and tickled her tummy gently making her giggle. Something about that dream allowed me to feel that everything was gonna be ok, also that Grace will be very healthy and active.</p><p>Taking Grace Home:</p><p>Grace was now three months old and was still a happy baby, Jac had informed us that we could now take Grace home and we were excited. We packed up the things and I took them to the car, as Danielle carried Grace in her arms; "I can't believe that we are finally taking her home baby." Danielle said to me as I smiled at her. "I know baby, that day was very scary for me. I thought I was going to lose you both." I responded.</p><p>Danielle took my hand and put it around her, "But you didn't baby. Grace and I are ok, we aren't going anywhere for long time." She was right and we kissed, then I took Grace from her arms and put her in the car seat. I kissed her forehead and she smiled at me, "We love you Grace."</p><p>Arriving Home:</p><p>About an hour later, I pulled up in our driveway and Danielle took the suitcase into the house, as I got Grace from her car seat and took her inside. I laid her down on the carpet, I placed her on her tummy. Just as Danielle came back downstairs, Grace pushed herself up and held her head up to look at her mom, she made a huge smile and giggled as Danielle playfully tickled her. Danielle put her down on her tummy, I called her;</p><p>"Grace, where is mommy?" I said as Grace pushed herself and held her head up again as she searched for me. Then she found me and giggled at me, I crawled over to her and picked her up, I showered with her kisses as Danielle sat next to me. "She loves you baby." Danielle said to me as I smiled. "I love her too and I love you baby." I responded as I kissed her cheek. Danielle giggled, "I love you too baby."</p><p>Before I could do anything else, Grace smiled at me and then she placed her hand on my face, I pretended to chew on her fingers making her giggle loudly. However, I passed her to Danielle as I needed to empty my bladder. I sprinted upstairs and went into the bathroom, Danielle spoke to Grace; "You know baby, your nana and granddad would have loved you so much, even your uncle John. *giggles,* your uncle John would have played dress up with you and even teach you how to play football." I heard Danielle say as I washed my hands.</p><p>Then I heard sounds of laughter coming from downstairs, Grace was laughing as Danielle blew raspberries on her tummy. I came downstairs and saw it, I giggled as I knew that Danielle is making a great mom to Grace. Soon I joined them and I sat on the floor, "I told you babe, that you will be a great mom." "I know baby. It's just, I miss my parents and brother so much, Grace has a piece of each of them in her. That's why I want to keep her close and make sure she has a carefree childhood, like what I had baby." She told me before she kissed Grace's forehead, while holding our baby close to her.</p><p>I slipped my arm around her and gently pulled her into my arms, "We will protect her baby and I will not let any harm come to her, I would rather die before I see Grace get hurt baby." I responded as she laid her head in my shoulder and Grace smiled at us. That night, we fed Grace and then put her to bed in her cot, she was an easy baby and slept through the night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Candle Light Dinner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Danielle returns home after doing her last shift at work to find rose petals on the floor.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was three months after giving birth to my darling daughter Grace, she was an easy baby and only cried when she wanted to be fed or just wanted a cuddle. Helen has been so amazing, she took care of the night feeding which was usually one or two, I slept through the night and I took care of the day feeds. Myself, Helen and Grace had slotted into a nice routine, we planned our work schedules so they fitted around with spending time with each other and Grace. We did discuss in having Grace christened into the church of England, but put it off as we were happy as we were.</p><p>It was my last shift of the week and I was ready for home, I left work and climbed into my car and drove home after texting Helen, 'Be home soon baby xx love u xx' I got a reply with a picture message, 'We love you too xx' My heart swelled up with love, Helen loved Grace as her own and Grace loved her back and I knew they would bond with each other. Of course, I have a bond with Grace which I loved, but I also knew that Helen had fallen in love with Grace from the moment she felt her kicked.</p><p>I soon pulled up in our driveway, I got out of my car and went inside the house, 'Baby I'm home.' The house was quiet and I soon saw the rose petals on the floor and I smiled as I walked through the house following the petals through to the kitchen. I went into the kitchen to find a candlelight dinner on the table with a bottle of wine, I smiled lightly as Helen gently placed her hands over my eyes, 'Surprise baby.' She said as she removed her hands from my eyes, 'Where's Grace baby?' I replied looking at her, 'Fast asleep baby, she has been a gem all day.' Helen responded smiling, I smiled back and kissed her, then we sat down at the table and I knew Helen was spoiling me which I indulged in. We had a chat about things and shared a laugh, I supped my wine and ate some of my tea. Soon we finished, then Helen revealed that she had made me my favourite pudding and I just smiled.</p><p>'Thank you, baby, and how much do I love you, baby.' I said as I smiled at her, 'Hopefully a lot baby.' Helen replied before kissing me, I kissed her back and we ate the pudding, afterwards, we washed up together and then snuggled up together on the sofa, I kissed her soft lips and then we watched our favourite film. Grace was still fast asleep, we went up to the bed and I looked in on Grace, I kissed her forehead gently as Helen walked in smiling. 'Thank you baby for looking after her, she loves you so much.' I said as Helen kissed my neck, 'Your welcome baby and I love her too. Come on let's go to bed and get some sleep baby.' Helen responded taking my hand into hers.</p><p>I walked into our bedroom and changed into PJs, as Helen was now comfortable in getting changed in front of me, I smiled at her and then went over to her and kissed her. She kissed me back as we wrapped our arms around each other, I stopped and walked over to the bed, 'Come here please baby.' I said seductively as I was laid on the bed, Helen came over and climbed on top of me, kissing my neck as I smiled as I was ready to have sex with Helen. I turned us over and teased her by playing with her nipples, soon enough Helen slipped her hands under my top and played with my boobs and I just smiled as I let her. I kept teasing her, she was getting sexually aroused by it and just smiled as she took my top off and I lent backwards as she sat up and kissed my chest seductively.</p><p>Soon we were kissing and fully naked, I was enjoying Helen pleasuring as I just relaxed and smiled, I kissed her neck seductively as she began rubbing against me and I moaned loudly as she smiled at me, then I turned us over and I kissed down her body as she moaned and watched me smiling. I pleasured her until she came and I moved up smiling at her, 'You enjoyed that baby.' I said kissing her passionately, 'Of course, I did baby, you're so amazing.' Helen replied stroking my hair then she turned us over and pleasured me so much, I was turned on by her that I eventually came for her. We kissed passionately and made love again before we eventually fell asleep with me snuggled into Helen's arms and fell asleep. I was finally able to have sex with Helen without any bad memories interfering.</p><p>I slept peacefully in Helen's arms and the next morning I woke up and gently stroked her chest as she was still asleep, she smiled at my touch and then woke up, 'Good morning baby, sleep well?' Helen said gazing at me, 'Yes baby I did and I enjoyed last night so much baby. It was so magical baby thank you.' I replied leaning up to kiss her soft lips, 'Your welcome baby and I enjoyed it too baby.' Helen responded as we smiled at each other and kissed each other passionately as we ran out hands over each other's bodies. Just then we heard crying as Grace was awake and we both went to her, she just smiled at us as Helen picked her up and I kissed her cheek, 'Mommy loves you baby. Yes, I do.' I said to Grace as I tickled her gently and she giggled loudly, as Helen just laughed. We all headed downstairs and sat on the sofa after having breakfast. Grace was a happy baby always smiling and laughing, she melted my heart and she melted Helen's heart too, I blew raspberries on her tummy as she giggled and then I kissed her cheek. When Grace was six months old, Helen and I decided to have family photos, shoot together with Grace and each other, we posed with Grace as she smiled at the cameraman. Then the pictures get printed out and put the picture of all three of us in a nice golden frame, then we went home and settled in for the afternoon. I hung up the picture of all three of us next to the picture of me with my parents and brother, my family side by side. Helen wrapped her arms around me and kissed my cheek, 'I miss them so much baby, but I am glad that I have you and Grace.' I said as I turned round to face her and I hugged her tightly, 'I've got you baby and I'm here for you baby.' Soon we settled Grace into bed and we had a bath together, then we snuggled into bed together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Marriage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Danielle and Helen eventually tie the knot after a sweet romantic proposal is made.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was now two years later and Grace had found her feet, she took after me for being active and she took after Helen for her adventurous nature. Grace loved being outside and exploring the back garden, she would often come back inside covered in mud and Helen and I just laughed at her. Helen took a picture of Grace and had it put in a photo album, Grace was now two years old and was speaking near enough in full sentences which we loved having a conversation with her.</p><p>Helen and I were celebrating our two year anniversary of being together, we have our disagreements here and there but we love each other and just laugh it off in the end. Also, everyone now knew about me and Helen being a couple as Helen was now comfortable with who she was and is a lot happier in herself. One day we were at the park with Grace, having a laugh when Grace came over crying, 'Mommy, that girl hit me and threw sand at me.' Grace said to me as Helen washed out the sand from her eye.</p><p>I went over to the mother as Helen held Grace's hand, I spoke to the mother calm as possible, 'I'm sorry to bother you, but you can please ask your daughter to be careful with the sand.' I said as the woman glared at me, 'Maybe your daughter shouldn't be a bully then.' the woman replied as Helen chimed in, 'Excuse me. No, I'm sorry but our daughter isn't a bully and we haven't raised her to be that way.' Helen responded as I backed her up, 'Let's go, home babe, come on Grace.' I said as I held Grace's other hand and we walked home as it was a sunny day, to make up for the incident at the park, we let Grace have some ice cream and we talked about things but we agreed that we did not do anything wrong at all.</p><p>Grace watched some cartoons as we laid on the sofa together, 'Damn it!' Helen said out of the blue as I looked confused at her, 'Baby what's wrong?' I asked her as fumbled around in her coat pocket and then her handbag, 'Where Is It?' She said getting worried that she had lost something. I offered to help but she said no, 'Ok I'm gonna go to the shop and get us some treats.' I left as Grace was watching Cartoons still and hadn't noticed me leave, 'Grace sweetheart, come here.' Helen said as Grace went to her.</p><p>I soon got back from the shop with some milk and treats, I went into the kitchen and had the surprise of my life, 'What is going on?' I said with a smile on my face, all of a sudden Helen got down on one knee and took my hand into hers, 'Danielle, will you do me the gracious honour and be my wife?' Helen said as I was shocked, then I heard a little voice say, 'Say yes mommy.' Grace said as she smiled at me, I looked at Helen and smiled, 'Yes I will baby.' With that Helen put the ring on my finger and we kissed as Grace put her hands on her face. However, we told our friends and I asked my friend Sasha to be my maid of honour and she agreed.</p><p>I also asked Jac and Abby to be my bridesmaids and they said yes, we agreed and wanted Grace to be a page girl which she jumped up and down squealing excitedly and hugged us tightly. A couple of months later, Helen and I married at our home in the back garden surrounded by the people we love and Grace behaved very well, I felt so alive as did Helen, we kissed passionately as Jac came to get us to tell us that it was time to cut the cake.</p><p>As a wedding present, my friend Sasha's mother had made them especially for this day and I was grateful to her, after cutting the cake I had an emotional heart to heart with Sasha's mother, 'I miss my mother so much and the thought of her not being there to see me marry Helen hurts a lot.' I said as Sasha's mother looked at me, 'I know you miss them Danielle and they will miss you, but one thing you can be sure on is that whatever happens you have made your parents proud of you and they would be smiling down on you and blessing your marriage with Helen.' Sasha's mother responded before we cuddled and I cried in her arms. Afterwards, everyone went home and we treated Grace to a special present for being good as gold, we let her stay up for an extra hour which she enjoyed. We gave her a bath and did her a hot chocolate in a bottle as the hot chocolate seemed to soothe her.</p><p>Then we placed her into her bed with the telly on and each kissed her goodnight in case she fell asleep while watching cartoons, we tickled her for a bit and then left her room, we even left her door open too as she would get up in the night and go to the toilet. Grace was fully potty trained and she did very well, she never liked using the potty as she liked using the big girl toilet, so we took turns in taking her to the toilet and she took to it really well.</p><p>As got changed into our PJs, I climbed into bed and Helen climbed on top of me, we began kissing and I slowly unbuttoned her night top as she groped my boobs and played with them which I moaned quietly. I slid her top off and begin to massage her boobs which she liked and she kissed my neck, then I turned us over and began kissing down her body and taking her bottoms off slowly as I kissed her genital area causing her to moan passionately. After taking her bottoms off completely, I began licking her hard as she held my hair back, 'Fuck that's good baby, keep going.' Helen said speaking quietly as we didn't get want Grace to hear us, I slipped my tongue inside her as she moaned more, she eventually climaxed in my mouth and I moved up kissing her passionately as I laid on top of her and rubbed against her hard, Helen moaned and climaxed again, 'Someone is horny.' I giggled as she smiled at me, 'I'm horny for you baby.' Helen responded as we turned over and she was on top of me, we kissed passionately and then Helen sat up and began rubbing against me hard which I moaned quietly, 'Oh fuck yes baby.' I replied before biting my lip as I felt it building and then I climaxed hard as we smiled at each other and kissed passionately.</p><p>After a while, we checked on Grace and she was fast asleep snuggled up with her teddy bear what Helen had bought her for her first Christmas, we smiled at her and left her telly on quiet in case she woke up before us in the morning. We went to bed and I snuggled into Helen's arms, 'Thank you, baby, so much.' I said to Helen, 'For what baby?' she responded, 'For making me happy baby and allowing me to feel safe once again.' I replied looking at her, Helen just smiled and kissed my forehead gently, 'Your welcome baby.' We soon fell asleep without a care in the world, little did I realise that my new family would be threatened by a blast from the past.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Reunited With Helen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>While at work, Danielle is reunited with her ex-sister-in-law Helen, but it will be a happy reunion?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been almost three years since David had been jailed to three life sentences without the possibility of parole, I hadn't even seen my ex-sister-in-law Helen or even spoken to her since the trial and even then we became strained from each other. As it was as if Helen and I had grown distant from each other and nothing could bring us back together as friends.</p><p>Meanwhile, Helen and I were both backs at work as Grace was in nursery school and I had been busy at work, but I enjoyed going home as I had my gorgeous wife Helen and our beautiful daughter Grace to go back too. It was a mixture of weather today as it was sunny one minute and raining the next, I was sat in the office doing the admin paperwork as it was my turn. About an hour and a half later, I heard arguing coming from the ward and I went to investigate, however, nothing could have prepared me for the revelation that was to come next.</p><p>As I left the office and went to find Jac, I was stopped in my tracks as I came face to face with Helen, we locked eyes with each other and I told Jac that I would look after Helen, 'So how you been Danielle?' Helen asked me as I did her an ECG and an echocardiogram, 'Yeah great, moved on with my life though it was hard.' I replied sternly as she looked at me, 'I see your married then!' Helen responded noticing the rings on my finger, I quickly realised what was happening and I didn't say anything else, 'You still in contact with David?' I asked her bluntly, 'He writes to me a lot but I don't write to him, why would I? Especially after what he put you through.' Helen responded.</p><p>'Still it wouldn't bother me anyway, as I have moved on and I am happy again.' I replied, 'Danielle, he killed your parents and your brother, you should hate him and never forgive him. What he did was wrong, I am sorry.' Helen responded while reaching for my hand but I pull away, 'I don't wanna talk about it, I have worked so hard to get where I am now.' I replied, I didn't hate Helen nor could I blame her, but I just didn't wanna stir old memories, especially now that my wife Helen and I are married and we are happy together. Still, if I had to choose between David and Helen, I would choose my wife Helen every time.</p><p>Just as I went back into the office, I had a panic attack and I drove to Helen's office, as I soon as I got there, Helen saw me and took me into her office. 'It's ok baby, I'm here baby.' Helen said as she soothed me, I calmed down and told her what was wrong, 'My ex-sister-in-law Helen Nealson is here in London.' I said as I looked at her and Helen became protective of me and Grace, 'What? Where is she baby?' Helen responded, 'She is at Holby on the Darwin ward, she doesn't know about us but she has been receiving letters from David and something is telling me not to trust her. Helen, I'm scared and I don't want the memories back, I am happy with you and Grace.' I replied while crying again and Helen pulled me into her arms, 'I know that you're happy with me and Grace, Danielle I will always protect you from David and possibly Helen if needed.' Helen responded as she kissed my head and rubbed my back.</p><p>I decided to take the rest of the afternoon off, I only told Abby and Jac what was wrong and Jac promised to treat Helen and send her on her way. Helen and I went home together as her boss let her take the rest of the afternoon off. As soon as we got home and went inside our house, Helen made us a cuppa and went she sat down on the sofa, I snuggled into her arms and for some reason, I was beginning to view my ex-sister-in-law as a threat to my new life. Two hours later, I got a text from Jac, 'Mrs Nealson all treated and done, she is on her way home now.' I smiled at the text, but that feeling remained as Helen and I went to pick up Grace from school together.</p><p>That night I was plagued by nightmares of my abusive marriage, Helen instantly knew that seeing my ex-sister-in-law had triggered the nightmares to start again, I cried in her arms as she comforted me. I did manage to get some sleep, but not much and I stayed at home with Helen and Grace as I was feeling unwell, possibly due to the fact that it was hot yesterday. I found myself constantly looking over my shoulder in case I saw David, however, I told our friends who instantly protected me and made me feel safe again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Patent foramen ovale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Through the stress and anxiety brought about by the reunion with her ex-sister-in-law Helen Nealson, Danielle is rushed into emergency theatre by her colleague Jac Naylor. Danielle tries to tell Jac about her previous operation when she was three years old, but she goes into cardiac distress and her wife Helen is called.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been seven and half weeks since I was reunited with my ex-sister-in-law Helen Nealson, I hadn't been able to sleep much because of the nightmares of my abusive former marriage to David Kirk, and I had a never-ending nagging feeling that I wasn't safe anymore as I was fearing that Helen would tell David where I was and the fact that I was married but I chose to not tell Helen that I am bisexual as for some reason I didn't seem to trust her anymore. My wife Helen was very worried about me and stayed with me, she wouldn't leave my side in fear of losing me, I just cried in her arms as the nightmares got worse and the uncertainty grew, which caused my anxiety levels to rise. 'I just don't know what to do baby, because I am so scared that Helen will tell David where I am and the fact that I am married again. I can't go through that abuse and pain, I just barely survived because I remembered my brother's promise that he is always here for me.' I said as Helen held me in her arms, 'I know baby I know, but I promise you, baby, that I will not let anything happen to you and I love you so much.' Helen responded kissing my forehead, she is my rock and my world, and the thought of losing her like I lost my family hurt painfully as I just snuggled into her arms.</p><p>As Helen stroked my hair, I began to drift off to sleep and she stayed with me kissing my forehead tenderly. Just a few hours later, Helen woke me up as we decided to go and pick Grace up from school, 'Baby, it's time to get up.' Helen said gently as she stroked my cheek tenderly, 'Hey baby.' I replied softly in a sleepy voice, 'It's time to go and pick up Grace from school baby.' Helen said as she helped to sit up as I was in a comfortable position, I brushed my hair as it was messy at one side and Helen made us a cuppa, we drink our tea and five minutes later we left to go and pick up Grace. I yawned as I got out of the car and held Helen's hand as we walked into the school grounds, soon Grace came out and ran to us, Helen picked her up and I smiled, we walked back to the car and decided to go out for tea and Grace happily smiled. After having tea, we went home and I spent some time with Grace as she knew something was wrong, 'I just want you to know baby that I love you so much, I am gonna do everything I can that is in my power to make sure that you are safe, loved and protected.' I said to Grace as she smiled and hugged me tightly, as Helen smiled knowing how close we were. We put Grace to bed and Helen ran us a bath, I climbed into the bath and sat in between Helen's legs and laid my head in her chest, 'I can't tell her baby, not the truth of how she was conceived.' I said as I began to cry, 'Ssh ssh ssh, it's gonna be an ok baby I promise, maybe one day you will be able to tell her maybe you won't be able too, but no matter what happens, Grace will always love you. Baby, we are giving her something which David would never have given and that is a childhood away from violence and sexual assaults.' Helen responded while stroking my hair, I nodded as I knew she was right.</p><p>We shared a kiss and then got out of the bath, I slipped into my PJs and climbed into bed as Helen went downstairs and made us both a hot chocolate, she came back up with the drinks and our biscuit tin, I smiled at her and kissed her soft lips after taking my drink from her hand. We had some of our biscuits and drank our hot chocolates, then we snuggled into bed as I laid in her arms and fell asleep feeling safe in her arms.</p><p>The following morning, I was back at work and in the office finishing off my round of the admin paperwork, after a while, Jac strode in with a hot chocolate for me and a black coffee for herself. I smiled as I took it from her, 'Thank you Jac.' I said smiling at her, 'Your welcome Danielle.' Jac responded and then we sat on the sofa in our office after I finished the paperwork, however as I dealt with patients, I began to notice that my breathing was becoming shallow and I had pain in my chest, Jac noticed this and quickly got me hooked onto the ward. As I wheezed, I tried to tell her that I had a previous operation when I was three years old, but I fell into cardiac distress as my heart slowed down and then stopped, 'Ok get me a theatre now and a cardiac team now, she has gone into cardiac distress.' Jac scrubbed in and fixed the problem, however, I woke up in a private room and seeing Helen fast asleep holding my hand, so I squeezed her hand to wake up her gently. Helen soon stirred and saw me, 'Hey baby, how are you feeling?' Helen said as she kissed my forehead, 'Like I have been run over by a truck. What happened baby?' I replied still sleepy from the anaesthetic, 'Erm Jac told me that you went into cardiac distress and told me that you have a condition known as Patent foramen ovale, which can be caused by stress, fear and many other things that can put a human heart into cardiac distress. I'm just glad your ok baby, I really am and when we get home, I am putting you on the stress-free ban because I do not want this to happen again, ok baby.' Helen responded stroking my cheek and still holding my hand, I just smiled and nodded at her, 'I had an operation when I was three years old baby.' I replied, 'I already know baby, Jac told me because she looked at your medical records after admitting you to the ward and that's when she found out about your condition baby.' Helen responded.</p><p>A couple of days later, Jac discharges me and Abby grants me to have some time off to recover, Helen drives us home picking up Grace from school along the way. When we got home, Helen sat on the sofa and held me in her arms as Grace sat next to her smiling away, we have a takeaway and then all have an early night. As promised, Helen put me on a stress-free ban and I smiled at her, Helen was so caring and loving towards me and while I was recovering, she spoilt me like mad as did Grace, giving me plenty of kisses and cuddles to cheer me up. However, a couple of months later, I was back at work with Jac and she too put me on a stress-free ban, I offered to buy the drinks as a thank you for saving my life, Jac smiled at me and we became even stronger as friends. As the months passed, my anxiety and stress slowly drifted from my thoughts, I began sleeping better and working better, one night when it was my day off from work, I decided to cook a meal for me and Helen with candle lights and our favourite bottle of wine. I placed the rose petals at the front door and led a trial to the back door with the curtains drawn to hide the surprise, a few minutes later, I heard Helen's car pull up in our driveway and came into the house, she quickly noticed the rose petals on the floor and followed them to back door while smiling, just then she opened the curtains and saw me with a rose, 'Good evening ma'am. Table for two.' I said as Helen smiled with love in her eyes and she kissed me, 'It's a beautiful baby.' Helen responded and then we sat down and ate our tea under the stars, then we went to bed and curled up in bed together with the bottle of wine in our room, we kissed passionately as we groped each other and soon I moved down laying on my back as Helen climbed on top of me and we made nothing but love all night before we finally settled down for the night and fell asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Holiday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Danielle and her wife Helen decided to go on holiday and take their daughter Grace with them.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Helen and I had booked some time off work as Grace had school holidays and searched for places to go, 'How about we take her to Paris so she can go to Disneyland baby?' I said as I looked at her and a smile crept up on her beautiful face, 'Yeah let's do that baby, but we don't tell her baby.' Helen replied before we kissed passionately.</p><p>'Oh I saw a log cabin for sale in Paris baby!' i said as I smiled at her, 'Where baby?' Helen responded nose bumping mine and smiling, I clicked on the website and showed her, 'There you go, baby.' I replied as I smiled at her and when Helen looked at it, she completely fell in love with it, 'That's beautiful baby, let's buy it please please please baby.' Helen responded cutely and I just melted, 'Yes baby let's buy it.' I replied as Helen placed her hands on my face and we kissed passionately, 'Thank you, baby.' Helen responded as I smiled, 'Your welcome baby.'</p><p>After buying the log cabin online, we flew to Paris with Grace and then met the owners of the log cabin as they handed over the keys, they left and went home as Helen and I settled into the cabin and Grace chose her bedroom, which was decorated in a Princess pink colour which is Grace's favourite colour. Helen and I gave Grace a bath and read to her, she only lasted a page or two as she fell asleep. We kissed her forehead gently and then we went to our bedroom and collapsed into bed with me snuggled into Helen's arms and we fell asleep.</p><p>The following morning, we got up with Grace and we gave her some breakfast, 'Mommy and I have a special treat for you today sweetheart.' Helen said as I looked at her, 'Like what mom?' Grace responded confused, 'You will see sweetheart.' Helen replied as I just smiled. Afterwards, I drove us to Disneyland as Grace decided to have a nap in the car, 'Sorry baby, I just can't wait to see her face when she sees her surprise.' Helen said to me as I just smiled at her, 'It's an ok baby.' I replied before kissing her hand, just as we arrived in Disneyland, Grace woke up and was at first unaware where she was.</p><p>Helen took her out of her car seat and held her in her arms as I lock the car, we went to have dinner and Grace sat on Helen's knee as she drank her juice from her juice cup. Soon enough, Grace woke up a bit more and realised where she was, 'Mommy and mom, I love you both so much.' Grace said hugging us and we smiled happily, as we walked around Disneyland, Grace didn't feel like walking so Helen and I took turns in carrying her around.</p><p>We walked around and I had Grace on my shoulders as Helen made her laugh and later we took Grace to meet her favourite Princess, as we arrived the place, Helen gently lifted Grace from my shoulders as Grace smiled happily as she met her favourite Princess, which her favourite Princess is Princess Belle. We took pictures of Grace and Princess Belle, she happily smiled and was given some extra special presents from Princess Belle.</p><p>After having tea out, Helen drove us home as Grace was still excited and playing with her presents as she fought with herself because she was tired. We reached the cabin and I took Grace out of her car seat and she yawned, 'Let's give you a bath and bottle of the hot chocolate yeah baby.' I said to Grace who just nodded and smiled, we give her a bath and then Helen made her a hot chocolate as I held Grace in my arms, Grace was sucking on her thumb as she was tired and then we all went up to bed.</p><p>Helen read to her as I smiled but Grace fell asleep while drinking her hot chocolate and we went to bed, I kissed Helen as she kissed me back and I slowly took her t-shirt off and kissed her neck as the song 'Tonight I Celebrate My Love For You' plays as we make love with each other. Then we fall asleep with Helen snuggled into my arms and I kissed her head.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. The Nightmares Begin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Danielle begins to have new nightmares about David and turns to her wife Helen for comfort.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was now March and my birthday was just practically around the corner, Helen and I came home after our break as Grace were due back at school the following week. When we arrived home, we all went back to bed due to jet lag and Grace was fussy as she was tired. Grace fell asleep in her bed, Helen and I just collapsed onto our bed and I moved into her arms as I felt safe. We fell asleep in each other's arms, as we slept all was peaceful until I began having nightmares of David, he broke into the house in the nightmare and was hurting me again.</p><p>As I tossed and turned, I quickly found myself in the bedroom, with the door closed and I heard Grace screaming for me, 'Mommy, help? Mommy.' I got out of the bedroom and went downstairs where I saw David holding Grace and she was crying, 'Mommy.' I tried to reach for her but David pulled away and drove off with Grace as I tried to get to her, 'Grace.' I woke up and tears were running down my face as Helen held me in her arms, 'Ssh it's ok baby, I've got you, baby.' Helen said as she stroked my hair and I soon calmed down, 'It was David, he was hurting me and then he kidnapped Grace.' I replied.</p><p>'Danielle baby, I won't let David hurt you or Grace ok. Your both safe I promise you, baby.' Helen responded before kissing my head and rubbing my back, 'I still don't trust Helen Nealson. Yeah, she saw through David's charade of innocence but I just don't trust her at all.' I replied as I held Helen's hand, 'I know baby, follow your instincts baby and I support you, baby.' Helen responded as she held me close in her arms.</p><p>The following morning, I decided to ring my protection officer and let her know what I had been experiencing, 'Hello?' I heard her voice say as she answered, 'Hi, it's Danielle.' I responded, 'Hi Danielle, how are you?' She replied, 'Not good, my ex-sister-in-law Helen Nealson came to London and she told me that David had been writing to her but she never wrote back.' I responded as Helen sat next to me, 'You sound really worried Danielle, does Helen Nealson know where you live in London?' She replied, 'No, I was at work when she was brought in with chest pains and I could sense something didn't feel right, I left work as I had a panic attack. I know she saw through David's charade of innocence, but something doesn't feel right and I don't seem to trust her at all.' I responded as I held Helen's hand and she rubbed my back, 'Ok Danielle, what I will do is I will investigate further in secrecy and I will get back to you ok?' She replied, 'Ok thank you, bye.' I responded, 'Ok, stay with your wife Helen and your daughter ok, bye-bye.' She replied before hanging up.</p><p>I hung up from the call and put my phone on the table, then I hugged Helen tightly, 'Please don't leave me, baby.' I said as I began to cry in her arms, 'I won't leave you, baby, I promise you, baby.' Helen responded as she kissed my head and kept me in her arms. I laid in her arms as she held me close and I soon fell asleep in her arms, as I slept, Helen stayed with me and wouldn't leave my side. About an hour and a half later, I began crying in my sleep as I was having a nightmare of hiding under the bed and watched helplessly as David was killing someone and when he had finished, he got up and left. As I crawled out from under the bed, I saw my wife Helen and I held her in my arms as I cried, David had killed Helen to get to me.</p><p>I seemed to be stuck in the nightmare as I was crying and I wasn't waking up, still holding Helen in my arms and I spoke to her, 'I'm sorry baby, I love you. I didn't want you to get hurt at all, I just want you back baby.' I was completely broken in the nightmare that I just wanted to die and never wake up, but then I heard Grace crying for me and I went to her. As I walked downstairs, I saw Helen Nealson with Grace and David threatened to kill Grace if I didn't go back to him, I refused and tried to grab Grace from Helen but she threw Grace into the fire and I screamed waking myself up and still screaming, 'Ssh it's the ok baby I'm here.' Helen said holding me in her arms and I was very distressed, Helen got up and picked me up and walked around with me in her arms, I eventually started to calm down as I knew Helen was holding me.</p><p>'I've got you, baby, your safe now. It was a nightmare baby, whatever happened in that nightmare won't happen baby.' Helen said as she kissed my head, 'David killed you in front of me baby and then Helen Nealson threw Grace into the fire after I refused to go back to David. It felt too real baby and I am a scared baby.' I replied snuggling into her more, 'I'm here baby and David won't hurt me, you or Grace baby, I love you both very much.' Helen responded as she sat down on the sofa with me in her arms.</p><p>I looked up at her and smiled a little, then I kissed her, 'I love you too baby.' I replied as she smiled at me, 'You'll always be safe with me baby just like Grace will always be safe with me too.' Helen responded as she stroked my cheek and Grace climbed onto the sofa and snuggled in for a cuddle, I laid my head in Helen's chest as we had just mommy cuddles with Grace.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. The Painful Reminder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's Danielle's birthday but instead of celebrating, Danielle is painfully reminded of her parents and brother's deaths four years ago.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As I woke up to the sounds of birds chirping on a lovely Spring morning, I was painfully reminded of losing my parents and my brother on my birthday four years ago, so I wasn't up for celebrating my birthday and I had turned down suggestions for a party as it felt as though I wasn't worthy of celebrating without my parents. Helen was the only one who didn't try to change my mind and she just held me in her arms as we sat on the sofa.</p><p>As I went into work, I bought a black coffee for Jac and a hot chocolate for myself, I soon heard Abby come down and we talked about things, as she mentioned my birthday I quickly dismissed any suggestions she had stating that I wasn't celebrating my birthday. I left and went up to Darwin, I gave Jac her coffee, 'Thank you, Danielle, I wouldn't have minded getting them.' Jac said as I sat down on the sofa in our office, 'It's ok and your welcome Jac.' I replied before drinking some of my hot chocolate.</p><p>However as the day went on, I helped in theatre and treated patients, I was determined to prevent myself from thinking about the loss of my family on my own birthday. I refused to have a dinner break and kept on with my work, I did some admin paperwork in between treating patients and helping Jac with surgeries. Soon it was time for me to go home and I went straight home, I just wanted to be in Helen's arms on the sofa, as I got in my car and strapped my self in, my phone bleeped with a text from my protection officer and I read the text, 'Looks like Helen Nealson had been lying, she has been visiting David in prison and has been writing to him.' I knew my instincts had been right and I was devastated, I replied back to the text, 'Thank you and I knew something wasn't right, please can you keep her away from London as I'm happy here and I don't want move again, I have friends here.' I waited for a reply and then words followed, 'Hello Danielle, I'm coming for you.' I quickly shit myself and didn't reply, I drove home but was run off the road and I saw David smiling sinisterly at me and I screamed when he went to stab me and I woke up at work with Jac near my side.</p><p>Just then David burst into the office and stabbed Jac to death and I woke up again in the office, the nightmares were taking a toll on me and I went home as my shift was over. As I pulled up in the driveway, I went inside and Helen met me at the door, I just collapsed into her arms crying and she knew that I had been having nightmares, we cuddled up on the sofa as she refused to leave my side. I soon calmed down and smelt something cooking, 'What are you cooking a baby?' I asked her, 'Our favourite meal baby, come and see.' Helen responded as she took my hand and we went into the kitchen, I looked in the oven and it was Chicken, I kissed her passionately as we wrapped our arms around each other.</p><p>Helen smiled and then served the dinner, we sat in the room as Grace was fast asleep in the chair and she had her tea. I helped Helen to wash the pots and then dried them and put them away. We took Grace up to the bed, then we went into our bedroom and she pulled out a present, 'Baby?' I said seeing the present as she handed it to me, 'Happy birthday baby.' Helen responded as I took the present and opened it, my face soon lit up as I saw the box of chocolates and they were called Chocolate covered Strawberries, I kissed Helen, 'Thank you, baby.' I said looking into her brown eyes, 'Your welcome baby.' Helen responded as she stroked my cheek.</p><p>I shared them with her as I got changed for bed and Helen was looking at me seductively, 'Your horny baby.' I said as Helen pulled me closer to her, 'I'm horny for you baby.' Helen responded as she kissed my tummy and turned me on, I lifted her head up and kissed her passionately as she laid back and I was on top of her. We made love to each other and then I fell asleep in her arms, knowing I was completely safe with Helen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Strawberry Scented Massage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Danielle has a very stressful day at work and pulls a muscle in her back, she looks forward to going home.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The nightmares had hit me hard, each one more painful than the last but I got through them with the help of my gorgeous wife Helen. I had returned back to work on the condition that I do some home session counselling with Helen to help take things off my chest and to allow myself to cry more than I usually do and I agreed with Helen.</p><p>The home session counselling with Helen helped a lot as I was able to release my emotions and to finally open up a bit more to Helen, I would have moments of complete rage where for a while I didn't wanna be held, but when I had finished I would just climb into Helen's arms and cry for hours on end and Helen comforted me making me feel safe, though sometimes it would break her heart to see me so upset she stayed with me. Other times, I would just have moments of hatred for David as he took my family from me and robbed them of the chance to see their granddaughter.</p><p>As I walked into work that morning, I felt as though a dark cloud had been lifted from my shoulders and the sun was shining on me, I could see Helen and our daughter Grace as my sunshine through the darkest times of my life. I walked onto Darwin and high fived everyone, I had my smile back and Jac was happy to see me smiling. We had lunch together as it was quiet on the ward and we had a laugh, I began to further open up to Jac about my close bond with my brother John, 'Sounds like John was protective of you?' Jac said as she smiled at me, 'He was, even his friends were protective of me and they would never allow anyone to pick on me.' I replied giggling.</p><p>' I bet and I must say that you seem a lot happier than before.' Jac responded, I just smiled, 'Yeah and you can thank Helen for that.' I replied, 'Why?' Jac responded, 'Because I do home counselling sessions with Helen at home, and my god it's amazing. I am able to get things off my chest and I cry a lot more than I do.' I replied as Jac smiled, that afternoon it was endless operations and chasing after patients who kept walking around the hospital.</p><p>The day was stressful, just as I lifted up a box, I ended pulling a muscle in my lower back and it hurt like mad. I was feeling stressed out due to the busy schedule at work when my shift was over I drove home and Helen came to help me as I felt unsteady with my back hurting, 'Right after tea baby, I will give you a massage ok.' Helen said as she helped me to sit down on the sofa, 'Ok baby, my back is killing me. I pulled a muscle in my back after I picked up a box.' I replied as Helen smiled and kissed my lips, 'What are you as a baby? Your not as young as you used to be.' Helen responded with a smile, 'You cheeky bitch.' I replied tapping her while smiling at her.</p><p>We all had tea and Helen put Grace to bed, then she came into our bedroom and stripped me naked ready for the massage, I laid on my tummy with my arms laying down by my hips and I watched as Helen stripped off and climbed on top of me. I relaxed as I soon felt Helen's lukewarm hands on my cold back and she rubbed the Strawberry Scented Oil on her hands a little and then gently massages my back.</p><p>As she rubbed the Strawberry Scented Oil into my back gently, I quickly melted away and just laid there as she continued, 'How does that feel baby?' Helen asked me noticing that I just seemed really quiet, 'Yeah baby.' I mumbled as my eyes were closed, a little while later, I felt a huge relief of pain disappear as Helen was massaging my back where I had pulled a muscle earlier in the day. I felt as though I was pinned against the bed as I was really relaxed and then I felt Helen gently bite my ear as I smiled, and turned over to face her, 'Baby the oil will get on the bed!' Helen said as she looked at me, 'Well it won't matter because the bed will smell of Strawberries.' I replied pulling Helen down towards me, 'Oh really a baby.' Helen giggled as our lips meet, 'Oh yes baby, a sweet reminder of your first massage baby.' I replied giggling, 'Ok baby.' Helen giggled as we kissed passionately and I played with Helen's boobs as she kissed down my body and I watched her.</p><p>Helen's kisses tickled my tummy and I giggled as she carried on, I felt her slip her tongue inside me and I moaned softly. As Helen kept tonguing me, I could feel myself getting wet and even more horny than I moaned quietly as it built and five minutes later I climaxed in her mouth and she enjoyed it. I giggled again as Helen slowly moved up towards me kissing my tummy and then our lips meet and we kiss passionately while running our hands each other's bodies and I turned us over and kissed her neck while rubbing against her. I playfully bit Helen's ear as she moaned into mine, we kissed again as she eventually climaxed hard, 'Good girl baby.' I said as I reached down and rubbed her, she was really wet and I lifted my hand up and let her lick my fingers, soon Helen reached down to my fanny and rubbed me gently and I licked her fingers.</p><p>After a few more kisses with each other, I got off her and snuggled into her arms and fell asleep feeling her hand gently stroking my back as she drifted off to sleep. For the first time in a while, I slept peacefully through the night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Spending Time With Helen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Danielle spends some quality time with Helen after she loses a patient.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As I walked through the hospital going straight up to Darwin as it was Jac's turn to get the drinks, I had just barely got into my office when a patient was rushed with heart problems. I examined her and waited for a second opinion from Jac, meanwhile, I kept the patient under observation and requested to be informed straight away if she begins to decline. I went into the office and just sat crying, my friend Sasha's mother had just been killed in a car accident and I was devastated by her death. I eventually calmed down and soon saw Jac, I told her about the patient and she agreed with my findings, so I booked her into a theatre slot and Jac helped me with the operation.</p><p>During the operation, it went completely wrong as the patient died on the table and I quickly blamed myself even though I had done every test correctly and covered every corner. I sat in the office and Jac came in, she passed me the medical file of the patient and I discovered that the patient had a long history of heart conditions and so many operations that in the end her heart just gave out. 'I didn't know Jac, I searched every angle and covered every corner.' I said as I looked at the file, 'It wasn't your fault Danielle ok, you weren't to know as the patient wasn't one of our patients. You did your best Danielle, don't blame yourself.' Jac responded taking my hand in hers, soon Jac kissed my cheek and we looked at each other, I knew what was happening and I left work, I went home and had a bath. Helen is the best thing that had happened to me as well as Grace. When Helen to home with Grace, I told her what had happened between me and Jac, Helen wasn't angry or upset as I phoned Jac and she confirmed that nothing happened between us.</p><p>Helen hugged me tightly and I cried in her arms, 'Baby, what's wrong?' Helen asked me as she stroked my hair, 'Erm, I lost a patient on the operating table today, she had countless operations and her heart just gave out. I thought it was my life as I didn't know that she had so many operations previously but Jac helped me to stop blaming myself.' I responded as I looked at Helen, 'And Jac was right baby, it wasn't your fault at all, ok baby.' Helen replied while stroking my cheek, 'I'm gonna take some time off work baby and spend some quality time with you baby.' I responded as I put my head in her chest and just cried, 'Yes I believe you do baby, everything that has happened these past few months has taken a toll on you and you need to some time to recuperate and get back on track baby. I can work from home and I will be here for you baby.' Helen replied kissing my head as I nodded and soon fell asleep in her arms.</p><p>I didn't attend the funeral, but I did have a two-minute silence as I held Helen's hand and I cried in her arms as she just held me. I took time off work and did the home session counselling with Helen and it was helping me to cope with everything that was happening to me and I found myself opening up more to Helen that she just held me in her arms and wouldn't leave my side at all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Visit From My Protection Officer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Danielle gets a visit from her protection officer.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a couple of months since I contacted my protection officer, so it was a surprise when she came to mine and Helen's home in London and we chatted about things. She informed me in front of Helen, that my ex-sister-in-law Helen Nelson had been in contact with David and even writing to him. I felt sick to the core and I was angry that I lured out a truth which I promised Helen that I wouldn't say anything but somehow I felt so massively betrayed her, 'David raped her when she was thirteen and she got pregnant to him and gave birth to a baby girl.' I responded as my protection officer and my wife Helen looked stunned at the revelation.</p><p>I quickly realised what I had sad but the cat was now firmly out of the bag and my protection officer wrote it down and she kept quiet, I didn't want anything to do with Helen anymore and my wife Helen just held me in her arms as I cried and realised that my instincts had been right all along. As the day went on, I cooed tea for me, Helen and Grace, we picked Grace up from school and had tea at home. We put Grace in the bath and then Helen read to her, we let her watch cartoons as it was a Friday night and we went to our bedroom. Helen and I got in the bath together and we relived some happy memories, laughing and giggling we were and we felt like school girls.</p><p>Then I got out and got dried with the towel, I climbed into bed as I was naked and I waited for Helen patiently. I didn't have to wait a long time ago and now look at me eh. A few minutes later and Helen came out of the bathroom showing off her figure to me and I was getting horny for her. I pulled her into my side of the bed and we kissed passionately as we ran our hands on each other's bodies and we have sex with each other.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Staying Strong</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After discovering that her ex-sister-in-law Helen Nealson had been in secret contact with David, Danielle began to feel as though she was no longer safe in London but she felt at ease with her wife Helen around.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was sat outside with a cuppa, listening to the gentle wind blowing through the trees and the sounds of birds chirping away, all while the nice warm sun hit face warmly. I felt at peace and much later Helen soon joined me outside and put her arms around my neck and kissed my neck as I smile. 'I love you so much baby, and I don't want anything to happen to you or Grace.' I said as Helen continued to kiss my neck and stopped looking at me, 'You're always safe with me baby, I know you know that baby, but don't give Helen Nealson a second thought. You didn't tell her to be in contact with David.' Helen responded, 'No I didn't baby, it's just, I don't think that I am safe anymore with her knowing where I am.' I replied resting my head on her shoulder.</p><p>Helen stroked my cheek and kissed my forehead, 'Whatever happens baby, I won't leave you ok and I certainly won't leave Grace either. Come on let's go back to bed baby, come on.' Helen responded as she took my hand and we went upstairs, I hadn't been sleeping much either due to my anxiety playing up, as we climbed into bed I had the most gut-wrenching feeling that something wasn't right but I put it off and snuggled into Helen's arms as we settled back down to sleep. It was our day off from work, so we decided to stay at home with Grace and then in the afternoon we agreed to have a family pig out the day. As I slept in Helen's arms, I dreamt about my big brother John, he was protecting me from something and it was like I had lost him all over again and I woke up crying, 'Ssh it's the ok baby I'm here.' Helen said as she comforted me.</p><p>After dinner, we all sat in the living room and Helen closed the curtains as I put Tom and Jerry on. Grace had helped to bring the snacks in and she sat in between us as she drank her juice and then giggled at Tom and Jerry, Grace was very active but as with any five years old, Grace knew her limits to what she could and couldn't do, despite being born two weeks early, Grace was very energetic and still a happy child. She especially loved it when Helen tickled her and I blew raspberries on her tummy, Grace is slim build and loves gymnastics and football, I swear down she inherited the love of football from my brother John but I wasn't bothered.</p><p>Grace had also inherited my beach blonde wavy hair which she loves completely, she even had the cutest giggle ever and Helen and I just fell in love with her giggle. As we watched Tom and Jerry, I fell asleep on the sofa from being exhausted, Grace saw and giggled quietly as Helen laid me down in her arms. After a while, I soon woke up from a nightmare and I just cuddled Helen tightly, as Grace cuddled me too and I just smiled and then kissed her cheek gently, 'You and mom are my special little angels and I love you both so much.' I said as Grace gave me her adorable smile and Helen kissed my cheek, soon it was teatime but neither of us was hungry so I did us two slices of toast each, we put Grace in the bath and then read to her, we let her stay up an extra hour as she had been good all day, she settled into her bed and watched her cartoons. Helen and I left her bedroom door open too as we normally did that and we went into our bedroom, we climbed into bed and made love to each other as we weren't tired yet.</p><p>After having sex, we checked on Grace and she had fallen asleep, we left her telly on as normal and we went to bed. I climbed into bed and snuggled into Helen's arms and soon fell asleep to her stroking my hair softly, allowing myself to feel safe and comforted while in her arms.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. David Breaks Out of Prison</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>David breaks out of prison and starts looking for Danielle. However, Danielle is informed of the break out and she sends Grace into protective custody. Danielle stays with Helen, even though it breaks her heart as she doesn't want to let Grace go but she has to protect her from David.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was two weeks later, we had just dropped Grace off at school and we are at home in the kitchen. I was sat on the side making out with Helen, I took my top off as we kissed and Helen kissed my neck. I giggled as I was ticklish and then I took Helen's top off and kissed her chest and neck, Helen soon slipped her hand into my knickers and rubbed me hard as I moaned. Just as I climaxed, I unzipped Helen's trousers then slipped my hand into her knickers and rubbed her, two seconds later Helen climaxed and we smiled at each other before kissing passionately.</p><p>Just then we heard a knock on the door and we stopped kissing, we quickly got dressed and then Helen answered the door, 'May I help you?' She said, 'Ma'am we are from the London Philadelphia Police Station, I'm Lieutenant John Finnis and this is my partner Detective Lily Rush, is Mrs Danielle Wolfe home?' They replied as I came to the door and held Helen's hand, 'That's me, is everything ok?' I responded, 'No Mrs Wolfe it isn't, do you know a Mr David Kirk?' They asked me as I froze while still holding Helen's hand, 'It's ok baby I'm here.' Helen said as she put her arm around me and held my hand, 'Yes, he is my ex-husband and he is currently behind bars serving three life sentences for killing my parents and my older brother. Why do you ask?' I responded confused, 'I'm sorry to tell you that David has escaped from prison and we are working with the San Francisco Police Department to help protect you, your wife Helen and your five year old daughter Grace.' They continued as I collapse into Helen's arms from shock and I begin crying, 'I can't baby, don't make me see him again.' I said as Helen held me in her arms.</p><p>We invited them in and spoke more, I immediately thought of Grace and the danger she would be in if David found out who she was, I contacted my protection officer and she agreed to keep Grace with her until David had been caught and rearrested, Helen picked Grace up from school as I packed her a bag with her teddy bear what she got from Helen for Christmas. When Grace came home I spent time with her and I told what was happening, 'Remember baby, me and mom love you so much and no matter what happens, you will be back with us soon.' I said as Grace began to understand what was happening and she didn't want to leave me or Helen. When my protection officer arrived, Grace kicked off for the first time and clung to me, 'No mommy I want to stay with you and mom. Don't send me away please mommy.' Grace responded as she cried in my arms, 'It won't be for long baby and this lady will bring you back to us when this over.' I replied holding her close, Helen took her off me and put her in the car, 'Mom I love you.' Grace said to Helen, 'And I love you too baby, please good and when you come back me and mommy will have a special present for you baby.' Helen replied and kissed Grace's forehead, 'Ok mom.' Grace responded, then Helen closed the door and came to me, she pulled me into her arms, as I cried and the protection officer drove off with Grace. </p><p>The police gave us two protection officers and a bodyguard, I went inside and went upstairs to Grace's bedroom and I laid on her bed cuddling her pillow, Helen climbed on the bed behind me and put a protective arm over my tummy, I held her hand as I cried. It was extremely hard for us to let our baby go but we didn't have a choice, we needed to protect her from David. I soon turned over and buried my head into Helen's chest as she held me and cried with me, we were heartbroken but we stayed with each other.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Missing Grace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Danielle and Helen had placed their daughter Grace into protective custody, with it even hurting them. They stay together and protect each other.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been two months since we let my protection officer take Grace to protect her from David. Helen and I barely left Grace's bedroom as we missed her terribly, we still did the house work and turn it in turns and we took it in turns to make the drinks but neither of us would eat. Tommy was amazing, he kept in touch and stayed in mine and Helen's house as protection, yeah he and Helen were divorced but he felt protective of us and he wanted to be here for us as much as possible.</p><p>I went downstairs to make a cuppa and Tommy followed me into the kitchen and I jumped as I forgot he was staying with us, I turned round and saw him as I jumped, 'Blimey, sorry Tommy I forgot you was here.' I said as I held my chest and he came over and stroked my arms, 'I can see that and I am sorry, I didn't mean to scare you.' Tommy replied, 'It's ok Tommy. Would you like a cuppa?' I responded as he gently removed his hands, 'Yes thank you, how is Helen?' Tommy replied as I got him a cup out, 'Missing Grace as much as I am. I just want you to know that I didn't plan on falling in love with Helen and I am sorry.' I responded as we stood face to face.</p><p>'Hey it's ok, I did hate you for a while when I found out that you were married, but it made me sit up and realise that I had been really neglective of Helen. I chose work over helping Helen get through her grief, but now I am glad that she has you and I want to be here for you and Helen, I am happy for me and Helen to be friends.' Tommy replied as he covered his eyes from crying, so I went to him and give him a cuddle and soon Helen came down upon hearing Tommy crying. I moved away and let Helen give him a cuddle, 'I am sorry Helen, I didn't mean it to be neglective of you.' Tommy said as they hugged for the first time, 'It's ok Tommy, I am happy for us to be friends too.' Helen responded as I poured the water into the cups.</p><p>Helen soon pulled out of the hug and looked at me, I opened my arms to her and she came to me and we hugged, as Tommy took the drinks into the room and we followed, he wiped his eyes as we sat down on my chair, 'How do you feel Tommy?' I asked him as Helen sat on my lap, 'Alot better, I guess I have been burying the pain within me. By the way, Danielle I no longer hate you, it wasn't your fault what happened and I am happy for me and you to be friends too.' Tommy replied with a smile as I smiled back, 'I would love that Tommy.' I responded as Helen placed her into my shoulder and I kissed her forehead.</p><p>It was a couple of weeks later, when I was out shopping as Helen was poorly and Tommy stayed with her, as I pulled up in the driveway I noticed the front door had been kicked in and then I went inside and found Tommy unconscious on the floor, 'Tommy, can you hear me?' I said as Tommy slowly came round, 'What happened?' Tommy replied as he sat up, 'I have just got back and the front door has been kicked in.' I responded as I checked him over, 'Where's Helen?' Tommy replied and then we looked over the house for her, 'David was here, I saw him and the last thing I witnessed was Helen being knocked out.' Tommy said as we went downstairs, then I saw a piece of cloth on the floor near the front door, 'What's that?' I said as I went to pick it, 'Danielle no. Don't touch it!' Tommy responded as he stopped me from picking it up, then he got a food bag from the kitchen and used it to pick it up.</p><p>The police were informed that Helen had been abducted by David, I told the police that Helen was poorly with a viral infection. Tommy didn't leave my side, he stayed at the house with me and I stayed downstairs, 'I hope Helen is ok?' I say as Tommy sat next to me, 'Helen will be ok, she is a fighter.' he replied as I looked at him, 'But what if David kills her to get to me Tommy? He killed my parents and my brother, just to get me because he is obsessed with me and he is considered as highly dangerous.' I responded as my anxiety goes high, 'Hey hey hey, ssh it's ok Danielle, I've got you and I won't let David hurt you or Helen. I will keep you both safe I promise.' Tommy replied as he held me in my arms as he rubbed my back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Wild Goose Chase/Reunited With David</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy is sent on a wild goose chase and Danielle is reunited with her ex-husband David. Will Tommy get back in time to save Danielle?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Helen had been missing for three months now and I was worried sick about her, Tommy stayed with me at all times and kept me safe. I slept on the sofa downstairs with Helen's pillow and I snuggled into it smelling her scent. Tommy had noticed that the photos wasn't hung up and I told him that Helen and I had put them away to protect Grace from David. About an hour later, Tommy got a call from his colleague Winston who told him that David had been sighted in London.</p><p>Tommy told me and I didn't want him to leave me, 'Please don't leave me Tommy.' I said as I looked at me, 'It's ok, I'm gonna go and make sure he is arrested and I will be right back ok I promise you Danielle.' Tommy kissed my forehead and promises to be right back, I let him go as I ran upto my hiding place which no one knew about. As I hid in my hiding place, I soon heard a familiar voice which I hadn't heard for five years, 'Danielle?! David's home.' He said as I froze in fear and stayed quiet, I quickly put my phone on silence and turned the vibration off too. Then I heard David coming up the stairs, 'Danielle, come on baby I'm here and I just wanna talk.' David said as he neared my hiding place but I covered my mouth and nose to stop myself from breathing heavily.</p><p>'Ok Danielle, if you don't come out and see me, I have a bomb when Helen is being held captive and i will set it off killing Helen for good. If I can't have you then neither can Helen.' David said as I was terrified, I secretly text Tommy to tell him, 'David is here and where he is holding Helen, he has planted a bomb and will set it off killing her. I don't want him back, please help.' I sent the text as I heard David walking around the room, I soon felt my parents and my brother John around me and they kept me safe, when David left the room I whispered to my parents to go and find Helen and protect her from death and to keep her safe.</p><p>Tommy had received the text from Danielle and he read it, 'Ok, this is a wild goose chase and David is with Danielle. Also my ex-wife Helen is in danger, David has planted a bomb where he is hiding her and will set it off and kill her. I won't lose either of my two friends, we have a little girl, their daughter, who is waiting to be reunited with her mommy and mom. So let's save them both, also David is a threat to us and if he goes to attack Danielle, we kill him no questions asked, David is highly dangerous so we are taking no chances.' Tommy said as he organised the two teams, one team searches for Helen as he remains in contact with Danielle and the second team helps to keep everything calm.</p><p>As I stay in my hiding place, I could hear David ransacking the house looking for me, 'Danielle, stop ignoring me. Helen's life is at stake here and the more you keep ignoring me the more I am getting angrier with you.' David said as I heard his tone of voice and I was remembering things from the abusive marriage, David was one of my triggers to remembering my past just as my ex-sister-in-law Helen Nealson is a trigger. 'Tell me Danielle, how many more people have to die before you give in and come back to me? Eh, I killed your parents and brother, then when I found you, I killed Tommy's colleague Winston and used the phone desguising my voice and I tricked Tommy into leaving you. Obviously they don't care about you Danielle, not like me baby.' David replied as I knew what he was doing and it wasn't working.</p><p>Then I heard a cocking sound and I realized that David had a gun, 'The next person who comes through the door Danielle will die, unless of course, you stop me.' David replied coldly as I secretly text Tommy again, 'David's got a gun and he is threatening to kill anyone who comes through the door, also your colleague Winston is dead. David killed him and tricked you into leaving my side.' I sent the text and then waited for a reply, soon three dots appeared on my screen followed by the words, 'I know, don't worry I am on my way back now with the team, I won't be long I promise.' Tommy had replied as I smiled at the text.</p><p>I couldn't hear David in the house, I slowly left my hiding place and was cautious as I slowly made my way downstairs covering myself at all angles, just as I reached the bottom step, David was stood by a chair with Barbara Havers tied to the chair and he smiled sinisterly. 'Danielle, don't do whatever he wants ok.' Barbara said to me as David held the gun to her head, 'I will kill her Danielle, if you don't come back to me.' David said as I knew he was just as ruthless as before, I looked at him and spoke to him, 'Why David? I mean I loved you so much, you duped me into believing that you loved me but all the while you were planning to abuse me and hurt me.' I responded as I knew that Tommy could hear me as I had phoned him.</p><p>'I wanted to break you baby, I am your lord and master. You obey me and me only.' David replied, 'Don't call me baby, you lost that right the moment you laid your hands on me. I am happy with Helen now.' i responded as Barbara listened and Tommy heard me standing upto David. Then David and I ended up in a fight as I resisted him and pushed him off me, then the gun went off in which Barbara had been shot in her arm, I knocked the gun out of David's hand and Barbara grabbed it, pointing the gun at David, 'Get off her David or I will shoot you.' Barbara said and then David knocked the gun out of her hand and hit her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Helen's Near Death Experience/David Is Killed By Tommy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Helen ends up dying for a few seconds and appears to Tommy, she tells him where she is by using a code and Tommy finds her seriously ill and he takes her home. Just after arriving at the house, Tommy kills David before he has a chance to kill Danielle.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Barbara was gagged and bound by David, her arm was bleeding and I still resisted David. We fought further as David eventually overpowered me and pinned me to the floor, 'I am your lord and master, you will obey me.' David said as I looked at him, 'I will never ever obey you again. Your sick and a perverted rapist.' I spat in his face and kneed him in his groin, I crawled to Barbara and bandage her wound to save her life.</p><p>Meanwhile Tommy was being driven back to London, when out of the blue, Tommy saw Helen in the middle of the road and the car screeched to a halt as Tommy got out to see her. 'Please no, Helen.' He said looking at Helen, 'I'm not dead, well not completely but I needed to tell you Tommy, a clue really.' Helen responded as Tommy looked at her, 'What clue Helen?' He replied, 'It was our dream to live there but we never got that chance.' Helen responded as she soon disappeared, Tommy realised where Helen was and got back in the car, 'I know where Helen is, come on.' They went to the house, 'Ok there is a bomb, so I will go first and you stay behind me.' Tommy said as he led the way, he called for Helen as they walked through the house, 'Helen? It's Tommy? Make a noise please?' Tommy said as they waited for Helen's response, then they heard a muffled scream coming from a back room.</p><p>As they raced to the room, they kicked the door in and found Helen tied to a bed and in tears, Helen saw them as Tommy walked over along with a colleague and untied Helen, 'Come on, it's ok Helen I've got you. Can you walk?' Tommy said as Helen shook her head, her legs were numb so Tommy carried her through the house, they heard the bomb ticking, 'Sir, we have exactly ten seconds to get out before it explodes.' A colleague told him, Tommy and the rest of team ran out of the house and Tommy kept a hold of Helen, just as they reached the car, the house blew up and Tommy shielded Helen from the blast. They both looked at what would have been their dream home, and Helen cuddled Tommy crying as he rubbed her back, 'Come on let's get you home Helen and back to Danielle.' Tommy said as he gently put Helen in the back and then sat in the front of the car.</p><p>However, David was now on top of me again and he was ready to rape me but I fought him off, 'I hate you David and I won't let you rape me again.' I said as I pushed him off me and tried to escape but he grabbed me by my hair and pulled out a knife, he held me close as I felt the blade against my skin and he forced Barbara to watch as he threatened to rape her, I could see tears form in her eyes and she didn't deserve to be raped by him let alone by anyone. It made me realize just how innocent I once was, Barbara was an innocent and her reaction to how David had threatened to rape her had hit her, I didn't want Barbara to get hurt by David, so I summoned all of my strength to the surface and I attacked David to protect Barbara. David once again overpowered me and just as he was about to stab me to death, Tommy ran into the house and shot David seventeen times killing him instantly.</p><p>I cuddled Tommy, 'Thank you Tommy for saving my life.' I said as I pulled out of the hug, 'Hey, I'm always here for you and I will always protect you.' Tommy replied as he stroked my cheek and I smiled at him, I definitely had found a friend for life in Tommy. I helped to untie Barbara and I held her in my arms to comfort her, she eventually calmed down and got herself together, 'Why did you protect me Danielle?' Barbara asked me as we walked outside and I saw Helen, 'Because once a very long time ago, I was like you an innocent woman. Seeing your reaction when David threatened to rape you and it made me realize that once a very long time ago I was innocent until David got me in his clutches and I didn't want you to become broken if he raped you. Where I have been, it's not a very nice place but now I am happy with Helen and I wouldn't change that at all.' I replied as Barbara smiled, 'Also, maybe tell Tommy how you really feel about him.' I said to her as she looked down, 'I always have loved him but he was married and we do have a love/hate relationship.' Barbara replied, 'Tell him Barbara, I think you will be very shocked at how much he has changed.' I responded as I stroked her shoulder and then went to Helen.</p><p>'Are you ok baby?' I said as I took Helen's hands into mine, she just cried and I pulled her into my arms and comforted her, 'I had a near death experience babe and I went to Tommy to tell him where I was. I love you baby.' Helen responded as I was shocked but I understood why she went to Tommy and told him where she was, 'It's ok baby and I am not upset ok. I'm just glad that he found you in time baby.' I pulled out of the hug and kissed her, then as I held her in my arms, I looked over and saw Barbara and Tommy cuddling, 'Look baby?' I said to Helen as I moved to the side and she saw it, 'But, how?' Helen responded confused, 'I kinda guessed at it, that Tommy and Barbara had feelings for each other. Barbara told me that she had always loved Tommy but because he was married to you at the time, she kept her feelings for him a secret.' I replied as Helen smiled, 'They deserve to be happy and I couldn't believe how much Tommy had changed until he came to find me and he carried me out of the house. Both me and Tommy deserve to be happy, I am happy with you and Grace baby.' Helen responded, 'Yes baby and Tommy looks set to be happy with Barbara.' I replied before kissing Helen's forehead.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Obsession Revealed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As Danielle protects her wife Helen from being shot and Tommy protects her, Danielle learns just who really was obsessed with her from the start.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As I stayed with Helen, I couldn't wait to see and hold our baby. Grace had been away from us for six months and we missed her terribly, still I couldn't ring my protection officer yet as everything was still being done and I didn't want Grace to be traumatized, Helen stood next to me as I had my arm around her waist. Just then I saw Helen Nealson pull up in her car and got out, she pointed the gun out at Helen, instinctly I moved Helen behind me to protect her as Tommy protected me.</p><p>'I trusted you Helen! I even kept the secret that David had raped you and got you pregnant, then I find out that you have been in contact with David and you told him where I was.' I said as the rest of police pointed their guns at Helen Nealson, 'Oh please that was a sob story to simply gain your trust and you fell for it. David never did rape me, he got me pregnant yes, but I had other ideas.' Helen responded sounding almost as if she had raped David either that or she was abusing him. 'Did you rape him?' I replied as she smiled sinisterly at me, 'Yes I did and i was messing with him, all because he had something that I wanted.' Helen responded with the most evilest look in her eyes and I felt violently sick, as I felt a ball of disgusted lump fill my throat.</p><p>'You sexually abused your own brother, seriously and I thought David was vile, your even more perverted than he was.' I responded still feeling violently sick, 'He had what I wanted, even that room he created. He wasn't supposed to have found you, yet he did and ruined everything for me.' Helen replied angrily as I quickly realised what she was talking about and Tommy also knew what she was on about.</p><p>'It was you all along, the recent dreams I had. David never knew about the room or the diary, he was innocent. You are the one who has been obsessed with me not David, everything I dreamt about was all about you.' I said as Helen just smiled.</p><p>'I created that room, I followed you and watched you from a far. I knew where you lived and I would even fantasize about you and even masturbate looking at a picture of you. I wanted you and I wasn't gonna let anyone have you, not even my own brother.' Helen responded as I stayed where I was and Tommy listened.</p><p>'But David got me first, yeah he abused me and raped me whenever he wanted, but you was the master mind behind it all, wasn't you?' I said still having that lump in my throat, 'Yeah I was, but I wanted you to come to me and turn to me for comfort but instead you ran home to mommy and daddy, even then you wouldn't see me. So I had to think of another way to get you to come to me, then it came to me. Get your parents and brother out of the way, David wanted you back and I wanted you with me.' Helen responded.</p><p>As I went for Helen, Tommy held me back, 'You bitch, they were my parents, my family and you organised their deaths. David killed them because you used the divorce against him and gave him the motivation to kill my family.' I replied as my anger built but I stayed in Tommy's arms, 'They were nothing Danielle, I love you and I did it for you. Everything, I was even willing to kill my own brother just so I could have you all to myself.' Helen responded as she walked to my wife Helen.</p><p>'Don't you dare touch my wife.' I said as I saw her near my wife, just then Helen grabbed my wife and forced her onto her knees and I screamed, 'No leave her alone.' I replied as Helen pointed the gun at my wife's head and even Tommy was shocked, 'Why should I save her? She took you from me and I love you.' Helen responded still with the gun pointing at my wife's head.</p><p>'I don't love you Helen, you organised to kill my family and then you was evening willing to kill your own brother. That's not love, that is murderous obsession that led to your own undoing in the end. David's dead because of you, yeah he threatened to kill my wife but in the end you were your own undoing, because I don't love you nor will I ever love you.' I replied as she is overpowered and then shot as the police shot her.</p><p>After checking that she was dead, and her body was taken away, I held Helen in my arms as she cried. We went to the hospital to get Helen checked out and luckily she was ok, just as we left the hospital, Tommy was holding our daughter Grace, he put her down and she ran to us and I scooped her up into my arms, 'Mommy's baby, I have missed you so much.' I said as I kissed her and then passed her to Helen.</p><p>Helen had missed her too and Grace had missed us, Tommy came over to see us and hugged us both. Helen and I had decided to move out of our house, due to the bad memories. 'How about Helen, you and Danielle along with Grace move into our house as I'm going to move in with Barbara and it will be a new start for all of you.' Tommy said as we looked at each other.</p><p>'Ok and thank you Tommy.' Helen responded as we smiled, 'Great and i will help you to transfer the stuff over then.' Tommy replied smiling, once Tommy had moved his stuff out, he had two photos of him and Helen, so they each kept one. Then Tommy and Barbara helped us to move the stuff from our old house to our new one, Tommy helped us to decorate Grace's bedroom Princess pink as Barbara took Grace out to the park. We set up Grace's surprise in her bedroom.</p><p>After that, Helen and I organized our bedroom with Tommy's help, we decided to have dark curtains and we decorated the bedroom in a red-gold floral print design and it was perfect. We decided to have our bed on the wall next to our en suite bathroom and we bought a new bed set as we had a king size bed, after our bedroom was done, we kept the third bedroom as a guest bedroom.</p><p>When everything was done, we organised the furniture in the living room and the kitchen was done, we even had a swimming pool in the backyard and we even decided to invite Tommy and Barbara round in the summer. When Barbara came home with Grace, we took her to her bedroom to show her, her surprise and she loved it. 'A pony, thank you mommy and mom, thank you.' Grace said as she hugged us both and then went over to the pony with me and Helen as Tommy and Barbara giggled.</p><p>Grace stroked her pony and giggled as it licked her hand, 'Mommy that tickles.' Grace giggled away, 'Sweetheart, this is your pony and these very nice people are gonna look after him and you can visit him anytime you want to ok baby.' Helen said to her, 'Reall mom, he's all mine.' Grace responded, 'Yes he is. Do you have a name sweetheart?' Helen asked her as she thought about it, 'Can I call him TJ please mom?' Grace responded, 'After uncle Tommy and uncle John please.' Helen smiled as my heart swelled up with love. 'Of course you can baby and that is a beautiful name.' Helen said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Happy Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Danielle and Helen are finally happy again and are still friends with Tommy and Barbara.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been five weeks since Helen and I had moved out of our family home and moved into Helen and Tommy's former home and we made it our home. Helen even put the photo of her and Tommy next to the pictures of me with my parents and brother, and next to the picture of us with Grace. Helen still thought of Tommy as family as did I and I just smiled.</p><p>The following week, Tommy and Barbara were engaged to be married and was also expecting their first child together. A couple of months later, we attended the funeral of Winston and I held Helen's hand as Grace sat on her knee and I placed a protective hand on Tommy's shoulder and he patted my hand. After the funeral, we had a celebratory drink at Albies, Barbara was now showing and she was happy.</p><p>A few months later, Barbara and Tommy were at our house when Barbara's waters broke and the baby was on its way. As Helen and I kept her calm, I had experience in delivering babies so I knew what to do, I helped Barbara to give birth to her baby which was a baby boy and I cleaned him up as he was crying. After cleaning him up, I wrapped him up warm and passed him to Barbara, 'He's beautiful.' Barbara said as she cried with happiness, I smiled at Helen and we kissed as Tommy gazes over his baby boy.</p><p>Barbara and Tommy decided to name their son, Winston Tommy Daniel Lynley, I just smiled at them as did Helen. After a while, Barbara and Tommy went to get their son registered and then went home to relax and settle into parenthood, luckily baby Winston was like Grace, a happy and smiley and he only cried when he wanted a cuddle or he was hungry.</p><p>Like me and Helen, Tommy and Barbara settled into a routine along with Winston, it was a seven months later, when we saw them again and Winston was growing up nicely, always smiling and laughing, which we loved.</p><p>In a way, I guess Helen and I each got what we wanted which was a loving family and neither one of us would trade it for anything else. Grace was still a happy child and protective of her cousin Winston, she visited her pony TJ and played with him. He was her best friend for life and she was the only one who could ride him.</p><p>The end.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Main Characters:</p><p>Danielle Wolfe - Billie Piper<br/>David Kirk - David Tennant<br/>Helen Kirk - Brigid Brannagh<br/>Helen Lynley - Catherine Russell<br/>DI Tommy Lynley - Nathaniel Parker<br/>DS Barbara Havers - Sharon Small<br/>Grace Wolfe (child) - Julia Joyce</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>